snape y hermione, un amor despierta
by yetsave
Summary: La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo algunos son míos. Es una historia de amor entre Severus y Hermione, me encanta esta pareja. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esta historia, solo es una manera de entretenerme. Espero que os guste. Me he pedido permiso a mi misma para volver a escribirla esta vez acá.
1. Harry Hermione

harry - hermione

Han pasado tres meses desde la muerte de Voldemort y el mundo mágico poco a poco empieza a recuperar su vida normal.

HARRY : Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna,Neville y yo, junto con muchos de los alumnos, los profesores y los supervivientes de la Orden del Fénix, estamos reconstruyendo Hogwarts. Lupin, gracias a Merlín, sigue entre nosotros, por desgracia Tonks no ha tenido la misma suerte.

La reconstrucción del castillo nos está llevando mucho tiempo y apenas he podido hablar con Ginny sobre nosotros, solo espero que me siga queriendo tanto como yo a ella. Sé que lo ha pasado mal con nuestra separación, al igual que yo, y solo espero poder recuperar el tiempo que perdimos estando que Ron se lo tome bien, porque su reacción durante la celebración de mi cumpleaños en la madriguera antes de ir por los horrocruxes, al vernos besándonos no fue muy buena, aunque puedo entenderlo.

HERMIONE : Estos tres meses están siendo un caos, entre el duelo por nuestros muertos, la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y la investigación por la desaparición del cuerpo del profesor Snape, apenas tenemos tiempo para descansar y estar todos juntos.

Ron y yo hablamos de nuestro beso y decidimos tomarnos un tiempo para pensar sobre lo que sentimos, yo sé que le quiero, pero no estoy segura de estar enamorada de él.

Por otro lado desde que supimos la verdad sobre Snape hemos estado haciendo todo lo posible para limpiar su nombre, sobre todo, Harry, Remus y yo, y estamos investigando acerca de su desaparición.

HARRY : En estos meses hemos hecho amistad con algunos alumnos de Slytherine (algo impensable no hace mucho, jejeje), en especial con tres chicos de nuestra misma edad, Daniel y Jennifer, que son hermanos mellizos y con los que nos llevamos muy bien desde el primer momento y Michael, aunque al principio tuvimos algún que otro encontronazo con él.


	2. Ron Ginny Snape

RON: en mi vida he trabajado tanto como ahora con la reconstrucción del castillo. Harry y Hermione además están enfrascados en intentar descubrir que ha pasado con el cuerpo de Snape, yo la verdad no entiendo a que tanto interés, vale que al final resulto estar de nuestro lado, pero para mí sigue siendo el grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras, en fin, ellos verán, yo estoy cansado de discutir siempre por lo mismo.

En cuanto a Hermione y yo, estoy bastante confundido, llevo 2 años creyendo estar enamorado de ella, pero ahora no lo tengo tan claro, ese beso, fue como besar a mi hermana, está claro que tengo mucho en que pensar, y luego está Luna, es preciosa y en estos últimos meses aún nos hemos echo más amigos,ahh!, simplemente tengo un gran cacao en la cabeza.

GINNY: Harry y yo no hemos podido hablar a solas en nigún momento, yo lo estoy pasando mal porque no sé a que atenerme con él, aveces percibo su mirada sobre mí y pienso que me sigue queriendo y me encuentro divagando sobre nosotros, pensando en nuestro pasado juntos antes de que me dejase para no ponerme en peligro y recuerdo perfectamente nuestro primer beso después de ganar el partido contra Slytherine, y no puedo evitar sonreír.

SNAPE: Escape de la muerte aún no sé muy bien como, solo recuerdo ver aparecer a Fawkes después de darle mis pensamientos a Harry, a partir de ahi todo es borroso. Desde entonces estoy viviendo entre los muggles, procurando adaptarme a ellos, he conseguido un trabajo como cocinero en un restaurante y tengo un pequeño piso, también me he cortado el pelo dejándomelo a la altura de los ojos y por supuesto he dejado de lado mi levita y ahora me visto como un muggle más.

Al principio pensé en irme de Londres pero luego me eche para atrás, ya había tenido que pasar por demasiados cambios, solo esperaba no encontrarme con nadie por acá, pero claro, a quién iba a ver en el Londres muggle?, dudo que los pocos mortifagos que aún puedan quedar libres se acerquen aquí a buscarme, además se supone estoy muerto así que, y sé que no hay nadie en Hogwarts que me este echando de menos.

Snape no podía estar más equivocado.


	3. Harry Snape

HARRY: Hermione, Lupin y yo estamos un poco cansados de estar siempre, o bien trabajando en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts o bien en la madriguera, así que decidimos cambiar de aires y visitar Londres, Herms y yo hace tiempo que no estamos por allí y ella quiere ir a casa de sus padres para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden y de paso ir a visitar a sus padres al cementerio, así que decidimos acompañarla y después ir a cenar a algún sitio, Hermione conocía un restaurante a donde solía ir con sus padres.

La cena en un principio transcurrió sin novedades, el restaurante era un restaurante familiar y la comida resultó ser excelente, Hermione tenía confianza con una de las camareras y le preguntó si Marc seguía trabajando allí.

- no, él dejó el trabajo para tener su propio restaurante,ahora tenemos otro cocinero.

- pués lo siento por Marc, pero el nuevo cocinero es mucho mejor que él Elizabeth.

- lo sé, y además Severus es muy...

- cómo dices que se llama?

- Severus, Severus Station

En ese momento los tres nos levantamos y fuimos corriendo hacia la cocina, y ahí estaba él, tenía el pelo más corto, pero era él, entonces Hermione corrió a abrazarle, él se quedo estático mirando para nosotros.

SNAPE: Cuando los ví aparecer no supe reaccionar, y cuando la señorita Granger me abrazó, me quede helado, entonces Lupin habló.

- Por Merlín, Snape, no sabes el tiempo que llevamos buscándote

- Vosotros, a mí? y eso como por qué?

- cómo que porqué, te creíamos muerto, y cuando fuimos a la casa de los gritos a buscar tu cadaver y o lo vimos nos temimos lo peor, desde entonces empezamos a hacer averiguaciones y mientras tanto tú, acá.

-bueno, ya ven que estoy bien y ahora si me disculpan.

-tiene que volver

-y eso porque Harry

-porque estamos intentando limpiar su nombre, porque este no es su lugar y porue Hermione y yo echamos de menos su mal humor, sus miradas frías y su bajada de puntos a nuestras casas.

-vaya Potter, no sabía que estuviese enamorado de mi

-usted siempre tan sarcástico profesor

-mira Snape, vuelves con nosotros sí o sí, además estoy seguro que echas de menos hacer magia (ahora fue Lupin el que habló)

-miren, no estoy preparado para volver.


	4. Hermion Snape Harry

HERMIONE: Cuando dijo que no está preparado para volver le ofrecí la casa de mis padres, y aunque el tenía alquilado un piso, accedió a mudarse en cuanto le hable de la biblioteca que tenía. Así que fuimos a su piso, hizo las maletas y nos aparecimos en mi casa, la adecente mediante magia y lo llevé a la que sería su habitación. El se quedó mirándola y entonces conjuro su ropa y la coloco en el armario y luego en la cocina conjuro la comida que había traído de su piso y la guardo en la nevera.

SNAPE: Una vez acomodadas mis cosas en la casa de la señorita Granger, les tuve que contar lo poco que recordaba de como me salvé de Naggini y mis motivos para desaparecer y ellos me dijeron que me ayudarían en todo lo que necesitase, cosa que me sorprendió viniendo del lobo y del niño que sobrevivió, de Granger no me sorprendio tanto porque sé que me tiene defendido cuando nadie más excepto Dumbledore, lo habían echo. Ellos venían todos los fines de semana y me contaban como iba el trabajo de reconstruir Hogwarts, llevaban seis meses con ello y aún les quedaba para terminar de dejarlo como estaba; encontrar pruebas de mi inocencia (aparte de mis recuerdos), les estaba llevando su tiempo.

Tiempo después...

Harry: Dan y Jen se tomaron un tiempo de descanso, dejando atrás la reconstrucción del castillo para poder estar con sus padres y Michael junto con Neville, del que se había echo muy amigo, se fueron juntos de vacaciones a España, llevándose con ellos a George, el pobre lo estaba pasando fatal después de la muerte de Fred.

Hermione se habia ido a vivir a casa de sus padres con Snape para poder tenerlo vigilado, pués temíamos que intentase desaparecer, y así de paso cuidaría de él, ya que lo notamos bastante demacrado, aunque claro esto último él no podría saberlo,jeje.

Yo seguí viviendo en la madriguera con los Weasley, Ginny y yo nos hemos ido acercando y un día la bese, aunque no volvió a repetirse pues me pidió un poco de tiempo. Ella lo paso mal durante meses y tenía miedo de volver a sufrir, así que le deje ese espació.


	5. Ginny Hermione

GINNY: Harry me beso, después de tanto tiempo... y yo le quiero, pero he pasado tanto tiempo esperando por él, primero para que se fijase en mí y luego para que la guerra terminase y desde que ganamos, esperar a que se digne a hablar conmigo de nosotros, sin embargo siempre está tan ocupado, el castillo, demostrar la inocencia de Snape..., tal vez soy un poco egoísta, pero necesito saber que soy lo más importante para él, y luego están la horda de seguidoras que no lo dejan en paz, y yo muerta de celos, así que le pedí tiempo y el acepto, ya veremos coo se dan las cosas

HERMIONE: Decidimos que yo me iría a vivir a casa de mis padres para cuidar de Snape. Severus después del ataque de Naggini parece otra persona, el que siempre parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, ahora siempre esta como ausente, con la mirada perdida, es como si hubiese preferido morir en la guerra, sin embargo tanto Harry como Lupin y yo nos alegramos de que no fuese así. Hace cuatro meses que descubrimos que estaba vivo, aunque por petición de él, decidimos ocultarlo a los demás durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que podamos demostrar su lealtad a Dumbledore. Lupin aunque parezca increíble, ha labrado una amistad con Snape en estos meses, incluso con Harry y conmigo se ha aplacado un poco, pero solo un poco.

El primer día que llegue a mi casa, Snape estaba en la biblioteca de mis padres, al verme entrar levanto la cabeza del libro.

-buenos tardes profesor

-buenas tardes Granger.

-profesor, no quisiera molestarle pero quería decirle que Remus me pidió que le dijese que mañana vendrá a verle como habían quedado.

-está bien.

-si me disculpa le dejo leer tranquilo, yo voy salir a comprar, hasta luego profesor

Y sin esperar respuesta fui comprar, pues la nevera estaba casi vacía y además yo necesito algo de ropa. Cuando volví él estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

-señorita Granger, espero que le gusten los huevos fritos, porque es lo único que había.

-si me gustan profesor Snape

-pues siéntese, la cena casi está lista.

Y sin más nos pusimos a cenar, y ninguno dijo nada más hasta la hora de ir a acostarse.

-buenas noches profesor

-buenas noches

Unas dos horas después de acostarme, unos gritos me despertaron, cogí mi varita y me dirigí hacia donde provenían los gritos, llevándome una sorpresa al descubrir que provenían de la habitación de Snape. Al entrar lo vi dando vueltas en la cama y gritando, así que me acerque a él.

-profesor, pro...

-pero qué? qué pasa Granger?

-yo lo siento, escuche gritar y bueno, usted tenía una pesadilla

-me da igual, no tiene porque entrar en mi habitación.

-pero profesor

-LARGO!

Me largué de allí cabreadísima, "encima que me preocupo por el que le den, me voy a dormir". Al día siguiente ni los buenos días le di, baje a la cocina, desayune y salí dar un paseo, no volví hasta la hora de comer, no tenía ninguna gana de aguantarlo, pero al igual que el día anterior ya tenía la comida preparada para los dos, sonreí y me senté junto a él.

Por la tarde vino Remus y con él Harry, así que los cuatro nos tomamos un té y hablamos de la investigación para la defensa de Snape, a parte de los recuerdos del profesor, Dumbledore había guardado algunos de sus recuerdos y con ellos una carta dirigida a Snape, él la leyó en silencio y luego salió de la sala, y yo sin saber bien porque salí detrás suyo, por algún motivo me preocupo por él pese a como me trata algunas veces, y es que le admiro y también le estoy agradecida por todo lo que ha echo por nosotros.

-qué carajo quiere Granger?

-solo saber si se encuentra bien, si necesita algo

-no necesito nada de usted, ni quiero su compasión, así que mejor váyase con sus amigos y déjeme en paz.

-no es compasión pro...

-está sorda o qué? que me deje

"Imbécil, no si la culpa es mía por preocuparme por él". Cuando estoy de regreso en la cocina...

-cómo está Snape?

-sinceramente Harry, ni lo sé, ni me importa, me voy a la biblioteca a leer un rato


	6. Harry Hermione Molly Lupin

HARRY: Lupin y yo nos marchamos al anochecer, al día siguiente habíamos quedado con Ginny, Dan, Jen y los Weasley para revisar los frascos con los recuerdos que Bumbledore había guardado para que no hubiese ninguna duda de la lealtad de Snape, y también queríamos revisar unos archivos que encontramos con los nombres de los merodeadores, Snape y el trío dorado. Hermione vendría también para ayudarnos y pasaría dos días en la madriguera, y volvería a casa de sus padres el fin de semana.

HERMIONE: Al día siguiente al llegar a la madriguera, al primero que vi fue a Ronald y me tire en sus brazos.

-Hola Herms

-Ron, hola, te he echado de menos.

Cuando termine de saludar a todos entro Luna en la cocina, al parecer está pasando unos días en la madriguera. Me cae genial está chica, y nada más verla esbocé una sonrisa, y sin saber porque, me encontré pensando que ella haría buena pareja con Ron. "Hermione, qué estás pensando?, se supone que estas enamorada de él", "pero realmente lo estaré?".

-Hermione, qué piensas? no me estas escuchando

-qué? perdón Harry, qué decías?

-deciamos de ir ahora al castillo antes de cenar o dejarlo para mañana

- pienso que podríamos ir por los documentos ahora y revisarlos acá, así está noche podemos ir adelantando trabajo.

-bien, decidido, y como no es necesario ir todos, Harry, Ginny y Jen, acompañadme.

-está bien Lupin, vamos

MOLLY: Hermione, Fleur, Bill y yo nos encargamos de la cena, a Bill y a Ginny eran a los únicos de mis hijos a los que les gustaba cocinar. Ginny me tiene algo preocupada, está triste y metida en su mundo, sé que en parte es por Harry, sí, sé lo de estos dos, conozco bien esas miradas que se lanzan, lo que no entiendo es que los detiene, Harry novio de mi hija, no hay mejor hombre que una madre pueda desear para su hija, no quiero meterme, pero si la sigo viendo así tendré que hablar con esta hija mía.

-la cena ya está lista, a comer!

CUARENTA MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

LUPIN: -yo me encargaré de los archivos de los merodeadores, Harry, Ron y Hermione, vosotros revisaréis vuestros documentos. Ginny, Jen, pueden ayudarme?

-claro, (las dos contestaron a la vez)

-Bill, tu familia y tú, os toca la orden. Tenemos tiempo así que no os estreseis hoy. Molly, te parece bien si usamos el comedor para revisar todo?

-no, yo recojo la cocina y enseguida les ayudo.

-Molly, yo me encargo de recoger, aún no leo muy bien el inglés y no puedo ayudar.

-está bien, gracias Fleur.


	7. Hermione Snape

HERMIONE: Estuvimos hasta la una de la madrugada revisándolo todo, de vez en cuando, Ron y yo íbamos ver como se sentía Luna, la pobre se puso con fiebre y se sentía mal. Yo llevaba como una hora en cama dando vueltas sin poder dormir, preocupada por Snape, así que decidí avisar a Harry de que me iba pasar la noche a mi casa y que estaría de vuelta por la mañana, después de desayunar, y en cuanto lo avisé me desaparecí.

Al llegar a casa Snape estaba dormido, así que me fui para mi habitación a dormir, cuando de pronto lo oí gritar y pronunciar el nombre de la madre de Harry, fui corriendo y haciendo caso omiso a su advertencia de no entrar por mucha pesadilla que tuviese, entre, y lo ví, estaba moviéndose sin parar y empapado en sudor, me acerqué a él y le aparte un mechón de pelo de la cara, rozando sin querer su sien con mi mano, el reacciono tranquilizándose ante mi contacto, aunque él pensó que era Lily, Severus me pidió perdón y que me quedase con él, accedí, cogí una silla y me senté al lado de la cama y acaricié su cara un rato, el no dijo nada más y se quedó dormido, yo aproveché ese momento para irme a mi cama a tratar de dormir un poco, aunque apenas lo conseguí, pase parte de la noche pensando en la suavidad de la piel de Snape y en la cara tan dulce que tiene cuando duerme.

La verdad, me siento extraña pensando así en él, en lugar de pensar en Ron, pero no puedo evitarlo, por la mañana me levanté temprano para regresar a la madriguera, pero antes le deje preparado el desayuno y una nota.

SNAPE: Me levanté sin ganas de nada y me dirigí a la cocina, cuando de repente sentí el olor de un café recién hecho y vi la nota de Granger, lo que me sorprendió, no creí que nadie, y aún menos ella, se pudiese preocupar así por mí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mal que siempre la traté, y la sigo tratando, ahora incluso más que nunca, porque cuando la tengo cerca me hace sentir cosas que solo había sentido por Lily, y la odio por eso, porque no puedo permitirme el enamorarme de nuevo, de alguien que jamás me corresponderá, pero hay estaba la nota, en la que me decía que vendría a cenar conmigo, que por favor la esperase, cosa que no tengo intención de hacer.


	8. snape harto de estas cuatro paredes

HERMIONE: En casa Weasley nos pasamos toda la mañana revisando papeles, Harry, Ron y yo no encontramos nada en ellos de relevancia, solo informes académicos, algunos recortes de periódicos hablando de Harry y observaciones sobre nosotros tres y nuestra amistad, de lo complacido que Dumbledore se sentía de que Harry pudieses contar con nosotros, lo que a Ron y a mí nos hizo sonreír, ya que él confiaba en nosotros. Por la tarde los chicos se entretuvieron un rato jugando quidditch, George que había regresado de sus vacaciones, se puso en contacto con Michael y Neville, que se presentaron a jugar, yo aproveché el partido como excusa para poder irme, antes de hacerlo llegaron Dan y Jen, lo que puso nervioso a Lupin, pués desde que Tonks murió el no se había fijado en otra chica hasta ahora, claro qu esolo lo sabíamos Ginny y yo, que nos habíamos convertido en sus confidentes.

SNAPE: - qué hace acá tan pronto señorita Granger?  
- terminamos por hoy  
- algún avance?  
- de momento no, lo siento.  
- joder, estoy harto de estar siempre entre estas cuatro paredes.  
- hacemos todo lo que podemos, Harry está deseando poder proba que usted es inocente, cree que es lo menos que le debemos, y yo pienso igual que él.  
- así que lo del desayuno de hoy y el estar ahora acá conmigo es solo porque se siente en deuda conmigo?  
- por eso y porque me preocupo por ti, y Harry y Lupin también se preocupan  
- primero que nada no le dí permiso para tutearme y segundo, no confió en la preocupación de ustades tres hacia mí persona, más bien creo que quieren ganar otra medalla a mi costa.  
- medalla!, pués ya me dirá que medallas nos van a dar por salvar su trasero.  
- no sé alguna inventarán.  
- no diga idioteces profesor  
- oiga más respeto maldita mocosa  
- cuando se lo gane, y si tan cansado está de estar encerrado salga un rato.  
- sí claro y exponerme "salir yo solo como siempre"  
- no me venga con esas, antes de que lo encontrasemos usted hasta tenía un trabajo.  
- y a si me fue, porque ustedes me encontraron  
- si tan incómodo está con nuestra presenia, puede irse, nadie lo obliga a quedarse  
- me está echando Granger?  
- por Merlín, es usted desesperante, claro que no lo estoy echando. Está bien, "Hermione tranquilizate, el hombre necesia salir es normal", arreglese, iremos al cine.  
- y qué es eso  
- bueno, ya lo sabrá, allí está oscuro y no lo verán, a ver si se relaja un poco profesor.

**Megumisakura: **_Me alegro mucho de que te este gustando el fic, agradezco tus comentarios y espero que te siga gustando. Bicos_


	9. Snape y Hermione, cine y conversaciones

SNAPE: Y me deje arrastrar por ella al cine, sea eso lo que sea. Aunque la verdad mereció la pena, el cine me gustó, Hermione insistió en invitarme a las entradas así que yo compré algo de beber, entramos en la sala, aquello era enorme, nunca había visto algo así, los asientos eran bastante cómodos, después de un rato las luces se apagaron y comenzó la película, trataba sobre una guerra muggles, me resulto entretenida, aunque en algunas escenas el sonido era ensordecedor, sin embargo a Hermione no parecía incomodarla, claro, ya está más acostumbrada que yo, aunque reconozco que le daba bastante realismo. En la sala no había mucha gente y tenerla a ella tan cerca me ponía nervioso, sobre todo en un momento en el que me sonrió, tiene una sonrisa tan bonita que no pude evitar corresponderle, aunque enseguida volví a poner mi cara habitual, al terminar la película regresamos a la casa y hablamos durante un buen rato, hasta que empezamos a discutir por desavenencias sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos, y ella se marchó enfadada, no lo puedo evitar, me encanta discutir con ella.

HERMIONE: Me acosté pensando en nuestra tarde de cine, en su sonrisa, en la cena, y sí, también en la discusión, creo que le gusta hacerme enojar.

Esa noche, por enésima vez volvió a tener una pesadilla, fui a su habitación como ya era mi costumbre y al entrar lo encontré sentado en la cama, con la mirada pérdida, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí, me acerque y lo ayude a volver a acostarse con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz, él sin saber lo que hacía, me abrazó llevándome con él a la cama, yo me deje arrastrar y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me acariciaba el pelo, se siente tan bien!, pero toda la magia se pierde cuando él nombra a Lily, recordándome que esas caricias no eran para mí, suspiré y me levanté llorando, entonces lo supe de una manera nítida y sin ningún género de dudas, me había enamorado de mi profesor, no pude soportar quedarme en mi casa, así que regresé a la madriguera, al llegar me llevé una sorpresa al encontrarme a Ron y a Luna besándose, lo que en lugar de enfadarme, me hizo sonreír, eso me ponía las cosas más fáciles, así que los deje solos y me fui a dormir.


	10. Ron y hermione una gran amistad

RON: Por la noche después del partido y de cenar seguimos revisando los archivos, esta vez los de Snape, que eran los más extensos, cuando nos fuimos a acostar eran cerca de la una de la madrugada. Estuve dando vueltas en la cama durante un rato sin poder conciliar el sueño, así que me dirigí hacia la cocina para tomarte un vaso de leche caliente para ayudarme a dormir, ya que no me gusta abusar de las pócimas, ya que una vez el cuerpo se acostumbra después no te valen de nada, al llegar allí estaba Luna llorando, y sin poder, ni querer evitarlo la abrace, y de un momento a otro nos estábamos besando, le dije lo mucho que me gustaba y que quería que fuese mi novia, pero que antes quería hablar con Hermione, que supiese que nunca tuve intención de hacerla daño. A Luna le pareció que era una buena idea, ya que ella también es amiga de Herms y no quiere hacer nada que pueda herirla. A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice fue hablar con Hermione, la verdad, creía que sería más difícil, pero resultó que los dos pensábamos igual, al final terminamos riéndonos.

HERMIONE: Pase lo que quedaba de noche dando vueltas en la cama pensando en mi profesor y soñé que era a mí a quien llamaba en sueños. Por la mañana bajé a desayunar y Ron al verme quiso hablar conmigo, así que fuimos al salón para poder hablar a solas. Me dijo que me quería mucho pero que sentía algo por Luna, que se habían besado y que quería que salir con ella, lo ví tan preocupado que enseguida le dije que lo quería igual que él a mí, como a un gran amigo, los dos nos reímos sin motivo, el resto del día continuamos con los archivos, esta vez los merodeadores, en estos lo más relevante fue el echo de que Dumbledore (como no podía ser de otro modo) conocía la existencia del mapa de los merodeadores, también decía que se sentía decepcionado por la forma en que trataban a Snape, humillándolo a cada oportunidad, y que ese comportamiento tendría mucho que ver con algunas decisiones tomadas por él. El pobre Lupin comenzó a sentirse mal y quería más que nunca demostrar la inocencia de mi profesor ahora el dueño de mis pensamientos. Por la noche decidí quedarme de nuevo en la madriguera, necesitaba estar lejos de Snape para poner mis pensamientos en claro.


	11. Snape y Hermione, el primer beso

SNAPE: Al despertar Granger no estaba y he de admitir que la eche de menos, aunque no me preocupó, sabía que estaría con su noviecito, el insulso de ron. Nunca entendí que vio en él, si aún se hubiese fijado en Harry lo habría entendido, sé que siempre me encargué de hacerle sentir al chico mi supuesto odio, pero lo cierto es que a lo largo de los años he llegado a tenerle cariño al chico, sobre todo en estos últimos meses, en cuanto a Granger, sigue siendo una insufrible sabelotodo, pero se merece a alguien mejor que el pelirrojo, además no he podido evitar darme cuenta de que ya es toda una mujer, y muy hermosa, con esos preciosos ojos castaños, ella ha despertado en mí sentimientos que creí enterrados, lo que daría por tenerla entre mis brazos y poder besarla ,pero sé que jamás va a ser posible, así que intento alejarla, pero cuando no está cerca, como sucedió está mañana la echo terriblemente en falta, pensé que vendría a dormir, pero no se apareció en toda el día y yo he sentido celos de imaginármela en brazos de ese ...

El lunes al mediodía regreso y después de saludar se fue a la biblioteca, al cabo de un rato yo hice lo mismo, me senté en la otra esquina del sofá y me puse a leer, aunque de vez en cuando no puedo evitar mirarla y me doy cuenta de que ella también me mira, y sin saber muy bien porque, me acerqué y empecé a hablar con ella de nuestra salida al cine y sin poder evitarlo me fue acercando lentamente a ella y la bese, beso al que ella respondió, durante unos instantes saboree su boca y no pude evitar acercarla más a mí.

HERMIONE: Cuando regrese el lunes, Snape estaba en la cocina, salude y me dirigí a la biblioteca, al poco rato él apareció allí, se sentó y se puso a leer, luego de un rato sentí que me miraba y cuando me di cuenta él me estaba besando, y por Merlín, qué beso!, sé que nunca podré olvidarlo, y sin embargo cuando me acercó más a él no pude evitar recordar que dos noches antes él había soñado con Lily, y me sentí fatal porque sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella y que yo no significaba nada para él. Entonces lo aparte con lágrimas en los ojos y me marché, el no hizo ademán de seguirme, así que me encerré en mi cuarto.

SNAPE: Sentirla tan cerca hizo que quisiera más, pero ella se fue llorando y no supe como reaccionar, por un momento pensé que ella también quería, pero esas lágrimas, cuando di reaccionado y fui tras ella, Hermione estaba encerrada en su cuarto, así que decidí dejarla y hablar con ella más tarde, pero acabé cenando solo y enseguida me acosté, parando antes en su habitación, la llamé pero no contesto.


	12. Reacciones y un te quiero

HERMIONE: Vino hasta mi habitación, dijo que quería hablar conmigo pero no le contesté, qué me iba a decir?, qué fue un error, que no debió haber pasado?, yo no quería oír eso. Por la noche no pude dormir y fui a la cocina por una tila, de vuelta a mi cuarto pare al lado de su puerta y lo oí hablar en sueños, le pedía perdón a alguien y luego gritaba NO!, iba a pasar de largo hasta que le sentí abrir la puerta y para mi sorpresa, me dijo que lo sentía que nunca pretendió obligarme a nada.

-no me sentí obligada

-entonces porque se marchó llorando?

-yo, usted, usted tiene pesadillas por las noches y

-y eso que carajo tiene que ver con lo que le pregunté

-no me hable así!

-no me levante la voz mocosa insolente

-váyase al diablo!

Me di la vuelta con intención de irme, pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso, él me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

-Hermione, qué? por qué

-No, dígame porque me beso y porque me abraza ahora si sigue enamorado de la mamá de Harry? y no lo niegue porque la nombra cada noche durante sus pesadillas.

-cómo puedes saber lo que hablo en sueños

Me lo pregunto al tiempo que me soltaba y yo sentí como un vacío al verme separada de él.

-lo escuché gritar y pensé que le ocurría algo, así que entre y usted estaba sentado, le ayudé a acostarse, y tiro de mi hacia usted, me acarició el pelo...

-un momento, entonces no fue un sueño, yo pensaba que se trataba de Lily, pero eras tú. Te habrás reído bien de mi verdad niñata!.

-qué? No, cómo cree?

-mire no me interesa, mañana mismo me voy y

-NO!

-cómo qué no Granger?

-no se puede ir, yo no me rio de usted, debería conocerme lo suficiente, yo, yo le quiero, pero está más que claro que yo a usted ni siquiera le caigo bien, además usted ni siquiera tiene a donde ir, así que seré yo la que se vaya y no lo molestaré más, no quiero seguir en esta casa con todos los recuerdos.

Y sin más me encerré en mi habitación.


	13. Esta niña me tiene loco

SNAPE: "me quiere", " y ahora que hago con esto, le digo que yo también empiezo a, a qué?, empiezo a qué?", "ella tiene razón cuando dice que sigo enamorado de Lily, porque aún no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza", "pero también estoy loco por la castaña". "Severus, Hermione es una niña, en qué piensas, ahgg!, no parezco yo mismo.

HERMS Y SEV: "ese beso, no voy a poder dormir recordando sus labios sobre los míios".

SNAPE: Al carajo, esta niña me tiene loco.

HERMIONE: No sé el tiempo que paso desde que lo deje para entrar a mi habitación, pero de pronto escuché abrirse la puerta de mi cuarto, entonces me levanté de la cama, Severus se acercó a mí y antes de que pudiese decirle nada, él me agarro por la cintura con una mano y con la otra me sujeto por la nuca y acercándome a él, me beso. Al principio fue un beso tierno, pero poco a poco se fue tornando más apasionado, de mi boca paso a besar mi cuello, desabrocho los primeros botones de mi pijama y fue besando cada parte de mi cuerpo que va dejando al descubierto y yo no me siento capaz de reaccionar. De pronto Snape pronuncia el nombre de Lily y me siento tan poca cosa.

SNAPE: La estoy besando y acariciando y no se opone, Dios, me encanta el sabor de su cuerpo, pero en algún momento se me viene a la cabeza Lily y la nombro sin querer, entonces Hermione me empujo y yo me siento un miserable porque la oigo sollozar y sé que está llorando.

-cabrón, no vuelva a acercarse a mí, como pudo.

-lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño, tú me tienes loco pero no puedo olvidarla.

-si quiere amar a una persona que nunca le correspondió y que ya no está durante toda su vida, perfecto, es su problema, pero ni crea que voy a dejar que me use y menos aún que juegue con mis sentimientos, porque sí, le quiero, pero no pienso permitir que me rebaje. No vuelva a tocarme o yo misma le sacaré de esta casa. Buenas noches.

HARRY: Ya hemos acabado de revisar los documentos, en los de Snape son solo papeles académicos, aunque hemos sabido de un diario personal de Dumbledore, que se encuentra en la sala de los menesteres y que por lo visto solo Snape podrá encontrarlos, así que Lupin y yo hemos ido a casa de Herms porque creemos que ha llegado el momento de que la orden sepa que Snape está vivo. Al llegar él estaba en la cocina y ella en la biblioteca, así que deje a Lupin con Snape y fui a buscarla, cuando entre estaba llorando y en cuanto me vio me abrazo con fuerza y me preocupe por ella, no suele llorar así. Cuando me contó lo que paso con Snape, instintivamente saque mi varita:

-lo mato, como se atrevió a ponerte la mano encima.

-Harry no, no me ha molestado que me besará ni el abrazo, me molesta que lo haga cuando aún está enamorado de tu madre.

-sigue enamorada de mi mamá luego de tanto tiempo?

-sí, no me preguntes como lo sé.

-entonces si te molesto eso es que sientes algo por él.

-sí Harry, estoy enamorada de él.

-pero "hermanita", es de Snape de quien hablamos y te lleva veinte años.

-lo sé, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento. No le cuentes a nadie.

-claro que no, pero Herms, si él te beso puede que también sienta algo por ti

-me dio a entender que me desea, pero yo quiero más. Da igual, no quiero pensar más en esto. Qué haces acá?

-vamos a la cocina y te contamos, Lupin también está en la cocina.


	14. Severus celoso

SNAPE: Cuando me dijeron lo del diario y que querían contarles sobre mí a los de la orden acepte aunque a regañadientes.

-si no hay más remedio

Ese mismo día aparecieron todos en la casa de Hermione, McGonagall, los Weasley... Después de algunos abrazos y miradas de, no es posible, empezaron las preguntas y así durante un par de horas durante las cuales me di cuenta de las miradas que Dan le dedicaba a Hermione, lo cual me puso celoso, menos ml que ella no le prestaba atención porque hubiese hechizado a ese chico.

DAN: Hermione es preciosa, pero ni me mira.

ARTHUR:

-es hora de irse, Snape puedes venir a vivir a la madriguera si quieres.

-estoy bien acá.

-bien, pero tu Hermione te vienes con nosotros, no vamos a dejar que te quedes sola con un hombre.

-lo siento señor Weasley, pero esta es mi casa y me voy a quedar, además, no quiero ofenderlo, pero soy mayor de edad y es decisión mía.

-entonces yo me quedo con vosotros.

-señora Weasley, llevo meses durmiendo acá estando él y siempre se ha comportado como un caballero (JA), además no sabemos cuanto tiempo más estaremos en esta situación, no puede dejar a su familia por venir cuidar de mí.

-está bien, yo no soy tu madre y no puedo imponerme, eso sí, me gustaría que vengan a comer todos mañana.

-será un placer, cuente conmigo, no sé si el profesor

-iré, hasta mañana.

SNAPE: Cuando todos se habían ido el único que parecía no querer marcharse era Dan, así que entre en su mente y en cuanto vi sus intenciones me acerque a él.

-qué hace todavía acá?

-yo, este, bue, bueno quería hablar con Hermione

-me temo que ya es muy tarde para charlas.

-profesor, eso lo decidiré yo misma, dime que quieres Dan.

-me gustaría que hablásemos a solas, por favor.

-claro, profesor le importa?

-lo siento pero de acá no me voy

-muy bien, nosotros podemos hablar en mi habitación

-no será necesario, me retiro

Retirarme? JA! me quedaría en el pasillo sin que me viesen, a Hermione no es nada fácil leerle la mente y quería saber su respuesta así que allí me quede.

-Hermione, me gustaría, bueno, me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo, podríamos ir a Hogsmeade, o hacer cosas de muggle, cine por ejemplo.

-yo necesito pensarlo, no he tenido un buen día y tengo la cabeza como un bombo ,mañana después de comer te digo algo.

-está bien, al menos no me has dicho que no.

-no, no te lo he dicho, hasta mañana.


	15. No quiero escuchar más

HERMIONE: Me tomo por sorpresa la invitación de Daniel y también el beso en los labios cuando se despidió, aunque más bien fue un pico, tras eso me dedico una sonrisa y se fue. Cuando me iba a la habitación Snape estaba en el pasillo y sin previo aviso me beso, fue un beso apasionado. Cuando me dí cuenta me había agarrado de la cintura estrechandome contra él, y yo pese a Lily, a los Weasley y a mí misma, me deje arrastrar.

SNAPE: No me gustó que le dijese que se lo pensaría y cuando ví que le robo un beso me falto poco para lanzarle una imperdonable, pero en lugar de eso espere a que se fuese y en cuanto tuve a Hermione cerca la bese. Quise borrar cualquier rastro de ese beso infantil y demostrale como es un beso de verdad, lo que no planeé es que se volviese un beso tan apasionado y menos que ella no se resistiese. A medida que el beso se fue intensificando yo la atraía más a mí y rompi el beso para deslizarme hasta su cuello, entonces sucedió, Hermione me dijo que me amaba y entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que detener esta locura, ella es una niña y yo no tenía derecho a aprovecharme, así que hice aquello que mejor se me dá, alejarla. Me aparte bruscamente de su lado.

-vamos señorita Granger, no pensé que pudiese ser tan estúpida.  
-qué?, por qué?  
-qué?, por qué?, realmente es muy fácil reírse de usted, me quiere dice, yo no la quiero, quería echarte un polvo y...  
-no quiero escuchar más  
-pués lo hará, no tengo ningún interes en un romance contigo, una asquerosa sabelotodo, ahora largo, me quiere dice, solo quería divertirme y lo arruinó. Qué no me ha oído. LARGO.

HERMIONE: Cuando Snape me beso en el cuello, me sentí como en una nube y le dige que lo amaba y él se burlo de mí, me llamo estúpida, dijo que solo quería divertirse y que yo lo había arruinado, me sentí tan poca cosa que cuando me dijo que me fuera no supe reaccionar y simplemente me dejé caer al suelo, llorando y sintiéndome totalmente humillada, él se fue y hay lo supe, supe que yo no era nadie para él.  
No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí tirada, ni como llegue a mi habitación, solo supe que me levanté con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, así que hice mi maleta y la reducí para que cupiese en la chaqueta y me fui para la madriguera. Al primero que ví fue a Harry que al verme llegar en ese estado me abrazo y supo que algo había pasado con Snape, al principio no quise decirle pero al recordarlo volví a llorar y ya no pude ocultárselo, justo cuando se lo cuento aparece Snape y Harry aprieta sus manos en un puño. Lo agarre y le pedí que me acompañara a llevar las maletas a la habitación. A los demás les dije que había tenido pesadillas con mis padres y que lloré toda la noche, nadie dijo nada.  
Hablé con Molly y me dijo que podía quedarme allí hasta que empezasen de nuevo las clases, pués Hogwarts, después de tantos meses, ya estaba preparado para un nuevo curso.  
Harry y Ron empezarán a prepararse para ser aurores ya que les dieron la oportunidad de elegir, terminar su último año en Hogwarts o empezar sus estudios de auror, ellos eligieron lo segundo, yo que quería ser medimaga preferí terminar mi último año.  
Después de hablar con Molly me fui a la habitación de Ginny y me acosté, mala idea porque volví a llorar.


	16. Harry y Snape, descubriendo la verdad

SNAPE: La oí llorar toda la noche y me sentí un miserable, y más al día siguiente en casa de los Weasley, cuando fui un momento al piso de arriba y supe que volvía a llorar, estuve a punto de entrar, decirle que era mentira, que yo también empezaba a quererla, pero enseguida deseche la idea, le llevo veinte años, estuve tanto tiempo alejando a la gente de mi lado, haciéndome pasar por alguien sin sentimientos que sé que no soy bueno para ella, que jamás sabré expresarle todo lo que siento. Lo que hice, aunque le doliese era lo mejor, ella es joven, pronto conocerá a alguien de su edad y me olvidará, tal vez Daniel sea el afortunado.

HARRY: Herm está fatal, lleva una semana con nosotros y siempre se levanta con los ojos llorosos, ni siquiera quiso darle una oportunidad a Dan, y eso que él ha estado intentado acercarse a ella, sin embargo lo aleja, está tan convencida de que es fea y que nadie podrá fijarse en ella!, y todo por culpa de Snape.

Le prometí a mi amiga que no haría nada pero viéndola tan mal, no puedo cumplir con esa promesa, así que me dispuse a decirle sus verdades al murciélago de las mazmorras a la primera oportunidad, y mira tú por donde no he tenido que esperar mucho tiempo.

-Snape, quiero hablar contigo

-desde cuando acá esa familiaridad señor Potter?

-ni siquiera me voy a molestar en responderle. Tenemos que hablar de Hermione

-no tengo nada que decirle y mejor métase en sus asuntos.

-Hermione es mi asunto, es como una hermana para mí, así que me va a escuchar.

-y si no quiero como piensa obligarme

-mire, Hermione le salvo la vida así que

-qué carajo me está contando?, ella no tuvo nada que ver en eso.

-oh sí!, claro que tiene que ver, ella fue la única de todos nosotros que siempre creyó en su inocencia y fue por ella que el fénix fue en su ayuda.

-qué quiere decir?

-Ron y yo luego de que usted me diese sus pensamientos, nos marchamos sin mirar atrás, pero ella no, Hermione dijo que no lo iba a dejar morir como a un perro, y antes de unirse a Ron para coger el colmillo del basilisco, se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore y se llevó con ella a Fawkes y un par de pociones propiedad del director y que eran antídotos contra la mordedura de Naggini, también había una carta en la que decía: "Snape es como un hijo para mí, por favor, ayudarlo pase lo que pase", y ella lo hizo, creo que ya entonces sentía algo por usted, luego acudió junto a Ron y bueno, el resto ya lo sabe.

-yo no sabía nada de eso.

-no debería ser necesario saberlo para portarse bien con Hermione, ella se ha desvivido por usted desde que lo encontramos y que hace? reírse de ella.

-No lo entiendes Potter?, lo mejor es que ella se olvide de esa tontería de que está enamorada de mí, míreme, no tengo nada que ofrecerle, para muchos sigo siendo un mortífago, o el murciélago de las mazmorras.

-Increíble!, así que usted también siente algo por ella.

-no siento nada por esa mocosa

-ya, como usted diga. Si lo que quería era apartarla de usted, enhorabuena, lo ha conseguido, y no solo eso, la ha destrozado.

-yo no pretendía que pasase eso, pensé que estaría dolida unos días pero que se repondría y ahora no sé que hacer para ayudarla.

-hable con ella, dígale la verdad, que la quiere.

-no, Hermione no debe saberlo, quiero que se enamore de otro, que conozca a alguien de su edad, alguien que la merezca.

-y tú qué? Severus, sí te he llamado Severus y te he tuteado, así que cambia esa cara y supéralo. Tú también te mereces ser feliz.


	17. La competencia de Snape

GINNY: Estoy intentado por todos los medios de ayudar a Hermione, y cuando por fin consigo que me cuente que le ocurre, me quedo alucinada, ella enamorada de Snape, sí el profesor contra todo pronóstico resulto estar de nuestro lado y ser un héroe, y sí, nosotras siempre pensamos que para ser profesor y un borde, era un hombre muy atractivo, pero aun así, nos lleva veinte años, en fin, es mi mejor amiga y si es él el hombre al que ama, yo estaba dispuestas a aceptarlo, pero sabiendo como la trato, no voy a dejarlo estar cerca de mi mejor amiga.

Un mes más tarde...

LUPIN: Hoy tenemos reunión de la orden vamos a hablar del diario de Dumbledore, Severus lo encontró hace cosa de seis días, lo suyo le costó debido a las pruebas por las que tuvo que pasar para poder tenerlo en su poder. Dumbledore tenía estudiadas todas las posibilidades y por si Harry no conseguía eliminar a Voldemort, tanto la sala de los menesteres como la torre del director estaban repletas de sortilegios para que nadie, exceptuando a Severus y Harry, pudiese acceder a ellas.

Por otra parte, a partir de ahora vamos a ser uno más en la orden, un gran amigo mío, llamado Adrián, se vino desde Alemania para unirse a nosotros y conocer a Ted, él se fue unos seis meses antes de la muerte de James y Lily, volviendo para su entierro, y no volvió a Londres hasta ahora. A quien no le va a gustar nada su regreso es a Snape, ellos jamás se han llevado bien, incluso se llevan peor de lo que se llevaba con Sirius.

HARRY: Estamos casi todos reunidos, solo faltan Ginny, Herms, Luna y Snape. Al llegar Snape, este se sentó al lado de Lupin y quince minutos después llegaron las chicas, y yo me he fijado en Adrián y Snape desde que vi como se miraban el uno al otro, eran como los vaqueros de las películas que veía mi tío en la televisión, que siempre se miraban como estudiándose antes de desenfundar y disparar.

Al llegar las chicas tanto Adrián como Snape se quedaron mirando para Hermione, entonces escuche una conversación entre estos dos y Lupin momentos antes de comenzar la reunión, y no puedo evitar reírme ante los más que evidentes celos de mi antiguo profesor de pociones.

-quién es esa preciosidad?

-Adrián, tendrás que especificar, porque han entrado tres preciosidades, solo espero que no te refieras a la pelirroja sino quieres despertar los celos de Harry.

-jajaja, muy gracioso Lupin, y no, creo que no es en Ginny en quien se ha fijado Adrián precisamente, verdad?

-no la verdad, y no te ofendas Harry, tu chica es muy bonita, pero yo hablaba de la castaña, me parece preciosa.

-es guapa pero tanto como preciosa y además es una cría

-que no es preciosa Snape? no sé dónde tienes los ojos, y a mí desde luego no me parece una cría. Lo que no entiendo es porque una chica tan joven y bonita puede estar tan triste.

-eso pasa cuando a uno le rompen el corazón. (Hablo Harry)

-pues a mí os aseguro que no me importaría ser quien le cure ese corazón herido.


	18. levantando cabeza

SNAPE: Después de la reunión Adrián le pidio a Lupin que le presentase a Hermione de una manera más oficial, y este así lo hizo, pidiendole a ella que le enseñase la madriguera, por lo visto Adrián se quedaría allí mientras no encuentra donde vivir, Arthur habia dado su consentimiento y ella acepto enseñarle la casa.

-Después de enseñarme la casa me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo a las tres escobas Hermione.  
-por sino te habías dado cuenta, la señorita Granger no se encuentra bien para ir a ningún lado.

Les interrumpi la conversación esperando que después de decirle esto, él desistiese pero antes de que le diese tiempo a responder, la que hablo fue Hermione y mirandome dijo.

-me pregunto quién tendrá la culpa!

Después volvió la vista hacia Adrián y le dijo que estaría encantada de pasear con él. Yo por mi parte, después de la indirecta que me lanzó,no me atreví a decirle nada,al fin de cuentas yo la aparté de mi lado. "Por Merlín Severus, tu la has apartado de tu lado para darle la oportunidad de enamorarse de alguien de su misma edad, no de un tipo que además resulta ser dos años mas mayor que tú". Mi conciencia siempre rondándome. "Bueno, solo van a dar un paseo", "sí claro, solo unpaseo, vosotros solo fuisteis al cine y mírate, enamorado como un chiquillo". Estaba claro, yo había tomado una decisióny ahor pagaré las consecuencias. Dos horas más tarde yo estaba esperando por ellos, claro que jámas lo admitiré.

HERMIONE: NO sé porque acepte ir con Adrián ya que llevo mucho tiempo sin ganas de nada y me paso las horas leyendo o hablando con Harry y con Ginny, mis dos grandes apoyos, también Ron está muy pendiente de mí y sabe que estoy así por un amor no correspondido, pero que aún no estoy preparada para decirle quien es, temo su reacción, Snape nunca le ha caído bien y lo que menos necestio es tener un problema ocn uno de mis mejors amigos.

Adrián y yo llegamos en completo silencio al pueblo y siento su mirada fija en mí y me imagino que se debe estar aburriendo aunque cuando se lo pregunto el asegura que no. De repente me hace una pregunta que yo no me esperaba

-Hermione, me pregunto quien te hizo tanto daño como para que estes tan deprimida, es por Snape verdad?digo, veo como lo miras y después de tu comentario, ya sabes, "me pregunto ...  
-Ya, si, no te lo voy a negar, yo estaba muy enamorada de él y lo único que hizo fue reírse de mí.  
-bueno, lo siento por él, me alegro por mi  
-te alegras por ti?  
-claro, si estuvieseis juntos yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad pero así al menos puedo intentar llegar a ti.

Adrián consiguio ponerme roja e intente cambiar de tema, así que le pregunte porque regreso a Londres y me dijo que estuvo a punto de casarse pero que a dos meses de la boda ella lo dejo que por eso regreso, además de que quería conocer a Ted.

-Hermione, me preguntaba si te gustaría cenar conmigo el viernes, sin compromisos, solo una cena de amigos y si luego acabamos siendo algo más por mi estupendo.  
-porque yo? quiero decir, mirame,estoy echa un desastre y ahora mismo no soy la mejor de las compañias.  
-a mí me pareces una gran compañia, y en cuanto al desastre, creo que debajo hay una mujer guapísima y muy inteligente y quiero conocerla, que me dices aceptas?  
-sí me gustaría.

Una hora después regresamos a la madriguera. Al llegar Snape esta en el salón con Ron, Harry y Ginny, cuando nos vieron aparecernos Adrián me tenía agarrada por la cintura, saludamos y sin el soltarme me dijo que me recogía el viernes en mi casa a las nueve, se despidio de todos y antes de marcharse me dio un beso en la frente. Entonces Harry me pregunto a que venia eso del viernes y le dije que Adri me había invitado a cenar y que le había dicho que sí, también le pedi a Ginny que me ayudase a arreglarme que no podía acudir a una cita con mis fachas, ella entusiasmada me dijo que sí, y Luna y Jen que llegaron en ese momento también se ofrecieron.  
Yo les propuse ir a un centro de belleza muggle y tras explicarles en que consistia me dijeron que sí, así que decidimos subir a la habitación de Ginny para concretar hora y todas esas cosas, pero antes de reunirme con ellas le dije a Snape que quería hablar con él.

-verá profesor, voy regresar a mi casa, a´si que me gustaría que se buscase unpiso donde vivir, puede quedarse hasta que encuentre algo.  
-Hemione yo  
-nada de Hermione. Adiós profesor.

Y sin esperar respuesta de su parte me marche a hacer de nuevo mis maletas y a reunirme con mis amigas.


	19. La decisión

HARRY: Cuando Herms nos dijo de la invitación de Adrián para ir a cenar el viernes, volteé la vista a Snape y me di cuenta de lo celoso que estaba, espero que esto lo haga reaccionar y luchar por Hermione, porque si no la iba a perder.

SNAPE: "la beso delante de mi y ella se dejó", "no exageres hombre, solo fue un beso en la frente", "sí pero me ha echado de su piso", "y qué esperabas luego de como la has tratado, da gracias que te permite quedarte hasta que encuentres un sitio para vivir".

Demonios, ahora que tengo lo que quería y tampoco estaba contento. Al diablo, ha tenido que aparecer el imbécil este para que me diese cuenta de lo mucho que amo a Hermione.

HERMIONE: Aún no sé bien porqué acepte, bueno si, porque quiero olvidarme de Severus y no quiero seguir estando triste, así que acepté y también por ese motivo le pedí que se buscase un piso para vivir, no quiero seguir abusando de los Weasley teniendo mi propia casa, pero tampoco puedo vivir con él, tengo que intentar olvidarlo, porque seguir amándolo así va a terminar por acabar con mi salud.

Una vez que recogí mis cosas de la habitación de Ginny regrese a mi casa, no sé si está Severus o no, es tarde y me voy a acostar, pero antes de entrar a mi habitación él aparece y está borracho.

-así que la pequeña bruja tiene una cita?

Le mire y sin contestarle abro la puerta de mi habitación y cuando intento entrar el no me deja.

-no me deje con la palabra en la boca

-estas borracho

-no, estoy perfectamente. No vas a ir a cenar con ese.

-JA! haré lo que me venga en gana, además que le importa, usted me dejo muy claro que no le importo, como me dijo, ah sí, solo un polvo.

-y qué crees que para él tu eres algo más que eso? no sea ingenua.

-deje de lastimarme!

-lo siento, hermione yo no quería decir eso es solo que, yo

-tu qué? me dices que no tienes interés en mí y que solo quieres divertirme, pero otro me pide una cita, y tu no quieres que vaya, a qué juegas?

SNAPE: "ella tiene razón viejo loco, aclárate de una vez, o luchas por ella o la dejas ir".

-no estoy jugando

Y sin más la bese sujetándola por la cintura y estrechándola más a mí, pero Hermione me dio un empujón y me abofeteo.

-no me toques, no vas a seguir jugando conmigo

-no estoy jugando, no juego Hermione y no quiero que quedes con él.

Y la vuelvo a besar; abandono sus labios y le beso la clavícula y cuando pienso que ella se ha rendido a mis besos, va y me apunta con su varita, me amenaza y cierra la puerta tras de sí, intento abrir pero me es imposible, ella ha hechizado la puerta y ni siquiera el alohomora funciona, no insisto más y me voy.

Los siguientes días no la veo, cuando yo me levanto ella ya no está, y cuando me acuesto Hermione ya lleva un buen rato en su habitación. Cada noche hechiza la puerta y cada noche la intento abrir por todos los medios a mi alcance, pero me es imposible, con razón es la bruja más inteligente que ha estudiado en Hogwarts.

La semana pasó y llegó el dia de la cita, yo estaba nervioso, no había conseguido acercarme a ella y ahora se iba a una cita con otro.

A las nueve menos cinco de la noche al veo salir de su habitación ya arreglada para salir, yo la verdad no me enteré de cuando llego del salón de belleza, pero ahora que la tenog delante me quedo atontado mirando para ella, esta preciosa, se ha cambiado el color de pelo y ahora es morena y tiene el pelo más corto, a la altura de los pezones. Lleva algo de maquillaje, aunque a ella no le hace falta porque es hermosa igual. El vestido que lleva es rojo y le queda un poco por debajo de la rodilla y tiene un escote que le hace un pecho de lo más apetecible, y me imagino a Adrián acariciándolo y me pongo malo, y solo tengo deseos de matarlo. Cuando por fin reacciono...

-Hermione estas preciosa

Pero ella no me mira siquiera, en ese momento llaman a la puerta y es Adrián que ha preferido entrar a la manera muggle.

-vaya Hermione, estas hermosísima! nos vamos?

-gracias Adrián, sí, vámonos.

Cuando se fueron me puse mi pijama, cogí un libo y los esperé en el salón, cuatro horas después siento un ruido en la entrada, me asomo a la ventana procurando no ser visto, ellos se están despidiendo, y cuando veo que la besa en los labios y que ella le corresponde, una rabia surge de mi interior, agarro mi varita y abro la puerta apuntando a Adrián, este instintivamente agarra la suya y sitúa a Hermione detrás de él.

-no te atrevas a besarla imbécil y suéltala.

-pero tu quien te crees que eres? Hermione ahora es mi novia y la besaré siempre que a ella no le importe.

-eso no es verdad, ella no es nada tuyo, porque ella es mí, me quiere y eso lo sabemos los tres.

-JA! tu te burlastes de ella y ahora está conmigo

Cuando me disponía lanzarle un expelliarmus, Hermione pego un grito de basta ya, y tanto Adrián como yo miramos para ella.

-profesor Snape, Adrián dice la verdad, ahora soy su novia, y si nos disculpa, estábamos intentado despedirnos.

Entonces ella me dio la espalda y volvió a besarlo, así que me di media vuelta, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me dirigí al dormitorio de Hermione, no quería darle la oportunidad de que volviese a hechizar la puerta impidiéndome el paso de nuevo, esta noche le diría todo lo que siento y no me iría hasta que me confesase que me seguía amando.


	20. Enamorado de una chiquilla

HERMIONE: Después de lo ocurrido con Snape lo he estado esquivando todo el tiempo, hechizando la puerta de mi cuarto, hasta que por fin llego el viernes.

Me reuní con las niña, pasamos el día juntas y lo pasamos en grande, nos dimos unos masajes y nos duchamos en el centro de belleza, luego fuimos a comer a un italiano y por la tarde sesión de peluquería, las niñas quedaron guapísimas y a mí me gusto como me quedo el pelo negro, una recomendación de Luna que la peluquera secundó. A las ocho habíamos terminado. Ellas se fueron a sus respectivas casas y yo me aparecí directamente en mi habitación, pase un rato mirando que ropa ponerme y al final me decidí por un vestido rojo, salí cinco minutos antes de la hora y en el salón estaba Snape, que tenía puesto un pantalón de lino negro y una camiseta de la misma tela pero en blanco, cuando me vio se me quedo mirando y cuando reacciono me dijo que estaba guapa, pero yo no le hice caso, apareció Adrián y nos fuimos.

Me llevo a un restaurante mexicano y me encanto, aunque nunca la había probado hasta este día, y aunque me resulto algo picante, la verdad es que pienso repetirlo, luego fuimos al cine y allí me beso por primera vez, luego me cogió de la mano y estuvimos así toda la película, de vez en cuando él me miraba y me sonreía. De vuelta a casa estuvimos enfrente de la puerta un rato hablando, el me agarraba de la cintura en todo momento, me hablo de su vida en Alemania y yo de mi tiempo en Hogwarts, cuando nos despedimos me beso y en ese momento apareció Snape varita en mano amenazando a Adrián, discutieron y Adrián le dijo a Severus que yo era su novia pero el no le creyó, yo me enfade y les grite, luego mirando a Severus le confirme mi noviazgo y bese de nuevo a Adrián, entonces sentí la puerta cerrándose y supe que el había entrado.

Después de despedirme me fui a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y empecé a desabrochar la cremallera del vestido, de pronto sentí una mano en mi espalda, me giré y allí

estaba él, di un paso atrás y él me agarro del brazo, a continuación me acercó a él sujetándome por la cintura.

-suéltame!

-estas preciosa Hermione

-suéltame, no quiero que me toques

-prefieres que te toque él? qué te bese él?

-sí, Adrián es mi pareja y ya no quiero saber nada de ti

-mentira, tú me amas y yo a ti.

Cuando me dijo eso hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y lo aleje de mí.

-te odio Severus Snape!, tú te has reído de mí, me has destrozado, y tienes la desfachatez de decirme que me amas?

-porque es la verdad

-no te creo, a Adrián le gusto y quiere estar conmigo, tu solo quieres seguir burlándote de mi

-no me burlo de ti. Te qui-e-ro!

-mentira, cuando te dije que te amaba tu te reíste en mi cara, sabes cómo me sentí?

Ante mi pregunta agachó la cabeza

-no, claro que no lo sabes, porque te daba igual

-no me daba igual, cada día te veía triste y cada día quería decirte que todo era mentira, que te amaba, pero luego pensaba que conocerías a alguien de tu edad, a alguien que te amase como te mereces y que me olvidarías.

-pues ya tienes lo que querías, ahora estoy con Adrián y no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

-Hermione, no me digas eso, yo sé que estas dolida conmigo y te entiendo, y entiendo que no me creas, pero yo te amo y quiero estar contigo.

SNAPE: Cuando le dije que quería estar con ella, Hermione me miro a los ojos sin contestarme nada, así que volví a abrazarla.

-cuando todo paso, cuando te dije esas cosas yo ya te amaba, pero una parte de mí también te odió.

Al decirle así volvió a empujarme intentando alejarse de nuevo, pero esta vez no la deje

-no me alejes, necesito decirte esto, necesito que me dejes explicarme, si después aún quieres que me vaya de la habitación, que me vaya de tu casa lo haré.

-muy bien, te escucho, pero no me toques, necesito que me sueltes.

Y así lo hice, la solté y continué hablando.

-te odie porque hicistes que me olvidara de Lily. Yo sentía que la estaba traicionando enamorándome de ti, entiendeme, todo lo que hice en el pasado, traicionar a Voldemort, cuidar del hijo de Lily, arriesgar mi vida, todo fue por ella y cuando me enamoré de ti, todo eso dejo de tener sentido, al salvarme, al quererme y yo simplemente me acobardé.

-te acobardaste?, tú?

-si yo, ya una vez me había enamorado y me habían rechazado y mírame ahora, enamorado de una chiquilla, pensé que con el tiempo ese amor que decías tenerme se acabaría y que te enamorarías de alguien más acorde a tu edad.

-no soy una chiquilla, soy una mujer y te amo como una mujer, y eso no iba a cambiar con el tiempo, el único que puede arruinar mi amor por ti eres tú mismo, y si sigues así lo acabarás consiguiendo.

-Hermione, yo sé que te sientes como una mujer, pero solo tienes dieciocho año, tienes toda la vida para aprender, para viajar, para amar, Adrián y yo somos demasiado mayores para ti, deberías estar con alguien como Daniel, alguien con más o menos tu misma edad.

-si quisiese a alguien de mi edad no me hubiese enamorado de ti, ni estaría ahora con Adrián. Yo quiero estar sola, necesito, estar sola.

-Hermione ...

-por favor Severus

-está bien, te dejaré sola. Por hoy.


	21. Mes después

HARRY: Ginny está muy cambiada desde que se cortó el pelo a la altura del mentón y cambió su forma de vestir, empezando a marcar un poco más sus curvas, lo cierto es que está aún más guapa, y yo me siento celoso de cualquier hombre que hable con ella, hasta el punto de llegar a discutir con Lupin, y es que yo no sabía que el pobre estaba mal porque se le había declarado a Jen y está lo rechazó, diciéndole que lo veía como a un amigo y que además estaba saliendo con Michael, así que el día que lo vi abrazado a Ginny era solo porque ella lo estaba consolando, sin embargo yo entré en el salón echo una furia y discutí con los dos, hasta que por la noche Ginny entró en mi habitación, se acercó a mi cama y se acostó a mi lado, yo no le dije nada, ni siquiera la miré, entonces ella me dijo al oído que me quería y que no tenía nada con Lupin, así que me volteé para mirarla y ella me contó lo sucedido. Estuvimos hablando un rato y después le pedí que se quedase a dormir, ella accedió y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, al día siguiente fui a ver a m ahijado y de paso a disculparme con Remus.

Los señores Weasley y George, se han ido a pasar una temporada con Charlie, y no hablo de un mes ni dos, en principio estarían con él al menos un año. Cuando me dieron la noticia me asusté, no sé que hubiera echo si Ginny se hubiese tenido que ir, gracias a Merlin no fue así y tanto ella como Ron se quedaron a vivir en la madriguera, al igual que yo. Los señores Weasley en un principio no se decidían a irse porque no querían dejar a Ginny viviendo conmigo, pero luego pensaron que ella ya era mayor de edad y que nada nos iba a impedir estar juntos si queríamos, así que a regañadientes la dejaron quedar.

Molly y Arthur tomaron la decisión de irse por George, el sigue pasándolo muy mal, así que decidieron poner tierra de por medio e irse los tres lejos de recuerdos tan dolorosos. Por otro lado ya habíamos encontrado pruebas de la inocencia de Snape y el juicio será después de navidad. Además de los recuerdos y del diario, tanto Hermione, como Lupin y yo vamos a declarar a su favor, y no solo eso, sino que además también iba a contar con las declaraciones a su favor de Draco y Narcissa, los cuales al saber que Snape seguía vivo, decidieron denunciar a Lucius y a otros mortífagos, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaban planeando y Narcissa pensando en el bien de su hijo, ayudo a detener al cabrón de su marido, que además la maltrataba, aunque nadie lo sabía, gracias a ellos se pudieron evitar varios atentados contra muggles, y se detuvieron a los asesinos de los padres de Hermione. La captura de los mortífagos la llevaron a cambio los aurores y Snape, el cual fue llamado por KIngsley Shacklebolt, para que les echase una mano.

El profesor Snape quedo libre bajo vigilancia, la mía, ya que fuí quien aseguró que él no iba a escapar. Así que entre nuestras pruebas, la declaración de Kingsley y las de Draco y Narcissa espero que Severus quede libre y exento de toda culpa. También Narcissa va a ser juzgada, no sería así para Draco, ya que nunca ha sido detenido por delito alguno, ni ha sido sospechoso de acto delictivo alguno, y no seré yo quien le ponga en situación delicada alguna, pues al final ha demostrado ser muy valiente, primero al denunciar a su padre por lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, segundo por declarar en su contra y tercero por declarar a favor de Snape.


	22. Conversación entre amigas

HERMIONE: -Hola hermanita

-hola Harry, buscaba a tu Ginny

-mi Ginny, me gusta como suena eso, está en su habitación

-voy subir entonces, por cierto, enhorabuena por el renacer de vuestro noviazgo, se te ve radiante Harry

-gracias Herms, sí lo estoy

Subí a la habitación de mi amiga, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre Adrián, y quién mejor que mi mejor amiga?, así que llame a su puerta y entré, me senté a su lado y le comenté lo que me tiene tan nerviosa.

-necesito hablar contigo Ginny

-qué, por fin vas a comentarme que te tiene tan nerviosa

-la verdad, sí

Y sin sospechar que alguien las escuchaba detrás de la puerta, continuaron hablando

-yo, bueno, ya sabes que llevo dos meses con Adrián

-sí, qué con eso

-pues que él quiere que el sábado cenemos juntos, y no solo eso, quiere que me quede a pasar la noche con él

-traducción, quiere sexo

-sí

-y tu no sabes si lo deseas también

-verás, antes de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Snape, bueno, como decirlo, pues yo ya tenía ciertos sueños subidos de tono con él, y una vez que supe que lo amaba desee con todas mis fuerzas que el fuese mi primer y único hombre, nunca antes me había sucedido

-te pasa con Adrián?

-el me gusta mucho, pero...

-pero no es Snape, se trata de eso verdad?

-sí, él no es Severus

-pues ya tienes tu respuesta

-sí, pero las cosas con Severus no se han da...

-no se han dado porque los dos sois tontos, es culpa vuestra que no estéis juntos

-yo no tengo la culpa es él que...

-los dos Hermione, primero él con sus miedos y ahora tu por tu estúpido orgullo

-oye, orgullosa yo?

-sí, tú, y lo sabes, o acaso no me has contado que tras tu primera cita con Adrián, Snape se metió en tu habitación y te dijo que te amaba? te contó sus razones, y desde entonces te ha escrito una carta pidiéndote perdón de nuevo, diciéndote que te quiere, hasta te ha regalado flores, él, el frío profesor de pociones regalando flores, no creo que lo haya echo nunca, así que ambas sabemos que si no estáis juntos es porque eres demasiado orgullosa para perdonarle.

-el me hizo mucho daño, y es verdad el dijo amarme, pero también que debería estar con alguien de mi edad, alguien como Daniel, si me amase como dice no me enviaría a los brazos de otro hombre.

-venga ya, eso es hablar por hablar, francamente si no soporta verte con Adrián, estoy segura que tampoco con cualquier otro hombre

-desde cuando acá lo defiendes tanto

-desde que me di cuenta de que sí que te quiere, ahora solo falta que tu le perdones.

-no puedo, cada vez que me dice que me quiere, cada vez que me ha robado un beso no puedo evitar recordarlo riéndose de mí cuando le dije que le amaba, es superior a mí

-sé que te hizo daño, pero amiga, os amáis y aún así os vais a perder el uno al otro.

-no quiero pensar más, voy ir a cenar con Adrián, y voy a hacer el amor con él, y se acabó Severus Snape

-Herms, no seas tonta

-está decidido. Háblame de tus padres ,qué tal está George? y Charlie?


	23. Detenme

**_La mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, al igual que todos los lugares, no gano nada escribiendo esto, es puro entretenimiento. Es gracias a Rowling que hemos descubierto está gran aventura y le estoy muy agradecida por ello._**

SNAPE: Fui a la madriguera sabiendo que mi Hermione estaría allí. Al final sigo viviendo con ella, le he pedido que me dejase estar en su casa hasta después del juicio, con la excusa de que estaba demasiado nervioso por lo que pudiese pasar, que no quería estar solo y ella aceptó, lo que me vino muy bien pues conseguí tener con ella algo parecido a una amistad, veíamos películas juntos en su casa, y recuerdo que una de esas veces era de noche y ella se quedo dormida en mitad de la película, dejando la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, yo le di un beso en el pelo respirando de paso el exquisito olor a jazmín que desprendía su cabello, y luego al terminar la película la metí en su cama, y también me ha servido para desbaratar algunos de los planes de Adrián de estar con ella a solas en la casa, pero el muy capullo a venido a decirme que este fin de semana la ha invitado a cenar y a pasar la noche con él y que ella le ha dicho que sí, por ese motivo es que he ido a buscarla a casa Weasley, para decirle que no lo voy a permitir.

Al llegar Harry me dijo que mi niña estaba con Ginny en su dormitorio, así que subí y me acerque a la habitación, cuando me disponía a llamar para entrar escucho hablar a Hermione sobre su cita con el soso de Adrián, y efectivamente, el le ha pedido pasar la noche juntos, aunque ella tiene dudas, "eso es que se lo está pensando, que coño tiene que pensar, debería decirle que no y punto". Lo que me ha extrañado es escuchar a Ginny defendiéndome, le ha dicho una vez que Hermione le ha preguntado, que desde que sabe que la quiero de verdad y que debería dejar atrás su orgullo y perdonarme. Cuando escucho a Hermione diciendo que no puede evitar pensar en que me reí de ella cada vez que le robo un beso, se me viene el mundo encima pues a partir de este momento soy verdaderamente consciente del profundo daño que le hice.

Si me quiere olvidar yo no voy a insistir más, si ha decidido ser de Adrián no seré yo quien lo impida, quiero que sea feliz y está claro que yo sigo lastimándola.

El Día de la Cita.

HERMIONE: Estoy hecha un flan, a las ocho Adrián me viene a buscar y sigo teniendo dudas. "Por Merlín, a quién intento engañar, quiero que me detenga, si en verdad me quiere que no me deje ir".


	24. jugando la última carta

SNAPE: Hoy es el día, no puedo quedarme a ver como se va con él, así que me dispongo a marcharme cuando escucho en mi mente "no me dejes", es la primera vez que no necesito mirar a alguien a los ojos para leerle la mente, esa es una prueba más de mi amor por ella y cuando me doy la vuelta hay está, más hermosa que nunca con un vestido azul hasta las rodillas y sin tirantes, lleva el pelo en tirabuzones cayéndole por la espalda y unos zapatos azules, entonces pienso que tal vez lo que escuche en mi mente solo fueron mis deseos de que ella quisiera quedarse conmigo, porque pienso que si no quisiese ir no se vestiría así para él, pero entonces la miro a los ojos, ella tiene su mirada clavada en la mía, y hay está, de nuevo esa petición "por favor, no me dejes ir" y ya no me puedo resistir, me acercó a ella y la beso, y le acaricio la espalda, deteniendo el beso para unir mi frente a la suya.

-Hermione, no puedes ir a cenar con Adrián hoy

-perdón! es mi novio y voy ir a cenar con él, y usted no puede impedírmelo.

Y ahí está, de nuevo el orgullo de Hermione, pero ya me cansé, si esto es lo que necesita para creer en mi amor, si lo que necesita es que yo me la juegue, que la obligue a quedarse conmigo, eso es lo que haré, aquí se define todo, o somos el uno para el otro o se acabó, así que voy a jugar mi última carta, "porque te amo mi niña"-

-claro que puedo impedirlo, te he dicho hasta la saciedad que te quiero, que lo que te dije hace unos meses fue por miedo, miedo a quererte, a que te dieses cuenta de que yo soy poca cosa para ti, ya no sé como hacerte entender que te amo, (la abracé), que no soporto verte con él, (la bese de nuevo), no puedes ser suya, no lo permitiré.

Entonces la acerqué a mi cuerpo besándola, desquitándome por todos los besos que le he querido dar y no he podido, Ella en un primer momento me corresponde, pero después me apartó y me abofeteó, pero yo me acerqué de nuevo a ella y la bese otra vez, acercándola contra la pares, después de un rato que a mi me resultó insuficiente, la mire a los ojos y se lo dije, le dije lo que hace tiempo deseaba que entendiese.

-Eres mía Hermione


	25. ves mentira en mi corazón

HERMIONE: Cuando me beso y sentí sus caricias en mi espalda me sentí desfallecer, sé que suena cursi, pero no sé explicarlo de otra forma, y cuando me dijo que no iba a permitir que fuese de Adrián, quise decirle que me había ganado con el beso, pero mi orgullo no me dejo, sí, al final debo darle la razón a Ginny, pero es que necesitaba saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar y cuando nos aparecimos en una casa desconocida para mí, supe hasta donde llegaría para demostrarme que me ama y que no debo tener miedo de estar con él

-qué sitio es esté?, qué hacemos acá?

-es la casa de mis padres y te he secuestrado

-qué me has qué? tengo que volver, Adrián va ir a buscarme

-no me importa, y en el fondo a ti tampoco, porque ambos sabemos que es conmigo con quién quieres estar por primera vez, y porque ambos sabemos que yo quiero ser quien te haga mujer.

-así que me has traído acá porque quieres hacer el amor conmigo

-no, te he traído porque quiero enseñarte lo que soy, quien soy, quiero que conozcas todo de mí, y te he traído acá porque haré lo que sea necesario para que me perdones por todo el daño que te hice.

-quiero creerte Severus, pero estoy aterrada, porque siento que si me vuelves a rechazar ya no podría volver a ponerme de pie.

-mírame a los ojos Hermione, yo te quiero, ves mentira en mis ojos?

-no

Entonces tomo mi mano y la acercó a su pecho

-siente mi corazón, late a mil cuando te tengo cerca, ves mentira en mi corazón?

-no

Entonces volvió a besarme, y de pronto me tenía entre la pared y su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarme y de decir que me ama, yo me sentí en una nube, por fin estaba con el hombre al que amaba, pero de pronto sucedió, estábamos besándonos, el me acariciaba el pecho por encima del sujetador y yo le besaba el cuello, pero entonces me acordé de Adrián y pronuncie su nombre.


	26. la ruptura

SNAPE: Cuando por fin pienso que todo empieza a ir bien, ella va y pronuncia el nombre de otro, así que dejo de acariciarla y la separo de mi

-Adrián! piensas en él mientras te acaricio?, estas enamorada de él, es eso?

-no Severus, no es nada de eso, créeme

-entonces qué es?

-agradecimiento, y sí, cariño también, pero no lo amo, te amo a ti, pese a todo, es solo que no quiero empezar una relación contigo sin antes romper con Adrián, el no se merece que le engañe, después de lo bien que se ha portado siempre conmigo

-y cuándo lo vas a dejar?, no quiero estar lejos de ti más tiempo

-lo haré esta noche. Aún faltan diez minutos para que vaya a recogerme, debemos volver y se lo diré antes de la cena.

-la amo señorita Granger

-lo amo señor Snape

La bese y nos aparecimos en su casa, al poco tiempo llegó Adrián.

HERMIONE: Cuando Adrián me vio intento besarme pero yo no le deje

-pasa algo Hermione?

-yo quiero hablar contigo

Entonces me dirigí a Severus y le dije que quería hablar a solas con Adrián, que si podía dejarnos, y el acepto con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se marchó, aunque conociéndolo seguro que no se iría muy lejos.

-vamos, hablaremos después de la cena

-yo lo siento, pero no puedo ir a cenar contigo

-es por él verdad? por Snape?

-lo siento mucho Adrián, te has portado muy bien conmigo, pero yo estoy enamorada de otra persona y no puedo seguir mintiéndome pensando que con el tiempo podría llegar a olvidarme de Severus y a enamorarme de ti, yo en verdad lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño

-pues ya es un poco tarde para eso Hermione, pero si no me quieres, si no quieres estar conmigo tendré que aceptarlo, no más que cuando vuelva a hacerte daño no regreses a mí.

ADRIÁN: Iba a decirle que estaba enamorado de ella y que quería que fuésemos novios formales. No creí que siguiese enamorada de él después de como la había tratado, pero me equivoqué, y ahora todo se ha terminado entre nosotros, así que voy a pedirle a Lupin que me dé unas vacaciones, y de paso a ver si se quiere venir con el niño a vivir unos meses lejos de Londres para que él pueda olvidarse de Jen, el pobre lo está pasando fatal desde que ella lo rechazó, aunque, con las atenciones que está recibiendo de Narcissa Malfoy no creo que el dolor le duré mucho, si me llegan a decir que Narcissa no era tan mala persona como parecía y que se iba a estar preocupando de esa manera de un hombre lobo no me lo hubiese creído, sin embargo allí estaba, escuchándole y abrazándole cuando lo necesita, y luego esta su hijo Draco al que parece que le parece bien, la de vueltas que da la vida, pero en fin, a ver si lo puedo convencer para que se venga.


	27. Quiero serlo todo para tí

HERMIONE: Después de hablar con Adrián me sentí culpable, así que en lugar de buscar a Severus, preferí irme para mi casa, quería estar un rato a solas, aun así le pedí a Harry que si Severus preguntaba por mi le dijese donde estaba. Una vez en mi casa me tiré en el sofá sin poder evitar el pensar si no habría cometido un error al querer estar con Severus después de todo lo que paso, y si Adrián tenía razón y me vuelve a lastimar?, sé que hice lo correcto en dejar a Adrián, pero Snape, el me tiene completamente descolocada.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó cuando me quedé dormida, solo sé que de repente sentí unas manos acariciándome la cara y un beso en los labios, abrí los ojos y vi a Severus que iba a salir del salón.

-hola

-hola Hermione

-qué haces acá?

-me preocupé cuando tardabas y te fui a buscar, al llegar al salón Harry me dijo que estabas aquí y vine para ver si estabas bien, ya veo que sí, así...

-no estoy bien

-qué pasa te arrepientes de dejar a Adrián?

-no claro que no

-entonces de estar conmigo. Quien calla otorga, está claro que no hago nada acá, adiós Hermione

Cuando vi que se iba me levanté y le agarre del brazo

-yo te quiero, pero tengo miedo, miedo de que me hagas daño

-por Dios Hermione, que tengo que hacer para que me creas?

Entonces se acercó a mí y me estrecho entre sus brazos

-no hagas eso Severus

-el que?

-abrazarme, besarme, no puedo pensar con claridad cuando te tengo cerca

-no hay nada que pensar, tu y yo pensamos siempre demasiado las cosas, y así nos va, sufriendo como dos tontos. Sé que te hice daño y entiendo que tengas dudas, pero nosotros nos queremos y merecemos ser felices. Yo también tengo miedo y lo sabes, eres más joven que yo y además soy tu profesor y enamorarme de ti me asusto, mira ya tuvimos esta conversación y no pienso volver a repetirte lo mismo, lo que si te repetiré hasta el cansancio es que te quiero y que quiero arriesgarme a estar contigo, pero no voy a obligarte a nada, sino quieres ser mi novia quiero que me lo digas, yo saldré por esa puerta y te veré como a una alumna más, pero si me dices que quieres ser mía, bueno que sepas que jamás te dejare marchar.

Cuando me dijo así tuve miedo de perderlo, así que lo abracé y me tire a su cuello

-quiero ser tu novia, tu amante, quiero serlo todo para ti

-ya lo eres, menos mi amante, pero eso tiene solución aunque no será hoy. Te amo mi niña

-y yo a ti, por cierto, mi profesor?

-sí Mcgonagall me pidió que siguiese siendo el profesor de pociones, así que tendrás que aguantarme un año más como tu maestro

-Por Merlín no! será una tortura

-ven acá hermosa.

Entonces me beso y nos acostamos abrazados para dormir toda la noche


	28. Acariciame Severus

**_Hola a todos, aviso que este capítulo contiene lemon, en su momento fue el primero que escribí así que espero que les guste. Por favor, menores de edad abstenerse, no es necesario leerlo para poder continuar la historia. Bicos._**

SNAPE: a la mañana siguiente me desperte con mi niña durmiendo a mi lado, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Me quede un rato mirándola, es tan hermosa, tras unos minutos ella se desperto y me miro sonriéndome.

-buenos días preciosa

-buenos días, te quiero Sev

-yo también te quiero

Entonces Hermione se incorporó un poco ,apoyando un brazo sobre la almohada, acercando su rostro al mío para fundiremos en un beso, después de un rato de besos que me supieron a poco, nos separamos y Hermione me dio un beso en los labios

-quiero estar contigo Severus

-ya lo estas mi niña

-No te hagas, sabes a lo que me refiero

-si lo sé, pero no tenemos prisa

-no tenemos prisa, acaso no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?, no me deseas

-que? Claro qué te deseo Hermione, no lo dudes, simplemente quiero que sepas que puedo esperar,te amo y no quiero que te precipites. No tenemos que apresurar las cosas.

-apresurar las cosas, en serio? Amor, llevamos meses con idas y venidas, nosotros nunca hemos apresurado nada y yo, Sev, nunca antes he deseado a un hombre como te deseo a ti, y quiero ser tuya en todos los sentidos.

Entonces me beso, de manera apasionada, de los labios pasó a besarme el cuello y a acariciar mi vientre por debajo del pijama.

-estas segura Hermione

Por toda respuesta se puso a horcajadas sobre mi y mirándome a los ojos se quitó la parte de arriba de su pijama dejando al descubierto sus perfectos pechos

-Acariciame Severus

Y así lo hice, lleve mi mano derecha a su cadera, la acerque a mi para besar su boca y la recosté suavemente sobre la cama, le acaricié la mejilla, los labios, baje por el cuello, el nacimiento de su pecho,

-eres perfecta Hermione

Ella se estremeció ante mis caricias, le acaricié los pezones y baje hasta su vientre, mí niña gemía y yo cada vez me sentía más excitado, después me puse encima suya e hice el mismo recorrido con mis labios y la lengua, lamiendo y succionando los pezones de mi castaña, mientras con mis manos le baje el pantalón, levantando ella la cadera para ayudarme, a continuación lleve una mano a su intimidad acariciando su vagina, estaba tan húmeda...

HERMIONE: lo deseaba tanto, todo este tiempo sufriendo por el, porque me quisiera, por ser su mujer, y ahora por fin, el hombre de mis sueños me estaba haciendo suya y yo me sentía morir, nunca pensé que se pudiese sentir algo tan maravilloso. Sus besos, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, acariciando zonas que jamás deje que otro me acariciase. Sentir sus labios en mi pecho, sus manos acariciando mi intimidad...

Después de ayudarle a quitarme el pantalón del pijama, baje mis manos a su trasero, por Merlín, a muchos de mi edad ya les gustaría tener el cuerpo de este hombre, es perfecto, y sus cicatrices lejos de afearle lo hacen más interesante, son el reflejo de años de lucha por la libertad del mundo mágico y muggle. Luego de besar, lamer y jugar con mis pechos me fue besando el vientre y siguió bajando, rozando con su lengua mi vagina y lamiendo mi clítoris.

-Severus, esto es... Dios, no te detengas.

SNAPE cuando me pidió que no me detuviese pase a introducir un dedo dentro de ella y entonces sentí un pequeño quejido y supe que la había lastimado

-estas bien?

-si, Severus, bésame por favor

-como deseéis

Seguí lamiendo y besando su intimidad e introdujé un segundo dedo hasta que ella me pidió que la hiciese mía, que ya no podía esperar más.

HERMIONE deseaba tanto tenerlo dentro de mi que los besos y las caricias ya no eran suficientes, entonces le pedí que me hiciese suya, sabía que me iba a doler, pero no me importaba, hoy sería completamente suya y entonces sucedió, muy lentamente me fue penetrando y no pude evitar dar un pequeño grito de dolor, entonces el se detuvo dejando que me acostumbrase a el.

SNAPE. Sabía que esta era su primera vez y que le dolería, así que intente ser lo más tierno posible, dejando que se acostumbrase a mi, después empece a moverme dentro de ella, suave al principio, para ir aumentando las embestidas.

-oh! Severus,si, Dios! Siiiiii!

Mi niña tuvo su primer orgasmo y oírla gritar mi nombre aún me excito más. Unas embestidas más y me corrí dentro de ella. Extasiados nos abrazamos y dormimos así toda la noche


	29. Al día siguiente

SNAPE después de haberle hecho el amor a mi mujer, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, aunque también tenía miedo de que ella se arrepintiese. No puedo soportar la idea de perderla.

-Hermione, estas bien? siento haberte hecho dañó

-Sev, estoy bien, es cierto que me dolió un poco, pero no me arrepiento de nada, te amo

-yo también te amo

Entonces la abrace, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y nos quedamos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente me desperté pero mi niña no estaba y por un momento pensé que en realidad si se había arrepentido de haber estado conmigo, hasta que escuche ruido en la cocina, suspire aliviado y cuando me disponía a levantarme apareció con dos bandejas con nuestros desayunos, los traía levitando con ayuda de la varita, así que me volví a acostar y ella depósito las bandejas en la cama

-ummmhhh! Que bien huele cariño

Hermione simplemente sonrió y se sentó en la cama a mi lado. Cuando terminamos de desayunar enviamos las bandejas a la cocina por medio de un acerque a ella y la bese.

-por un momento temí lo peor Hermione

-de que hablas?

-cuándo no te vi, creí que te lo habías pensado mejor y que te habías ido

-Sev, te quiero, y ayer me hiciste la mujer más feliz de la tierra, sentirte en mi fue maravilloso

-pese al dolor?

-pese al dolor, y tu te arrepientes de lo que pasó?

-claro que no, yo también te quiero y me sentí en el cielo estando contigo Hermione.

-pese a mi torpeza?

-en parte gracias a eso, me encanta ser el primero que te besa y te acaricia, pero también saber que nunca has besado ni acariciado así a ningún otro hombre, me gusta ser el primero en enseñarte lo que es amar.

-el primero y el único, ayer fui tu mujer y quiero volver a serlo, porque soy suya profesor Snape

-eso me gusta, mía.

Sin más bese su boca, ella se sentó sobre mi y me beso el cuello, mordiéndole con suavidad, sus labios recorrieron mi cuerpo y una de sus manos acaricio mi entrepierna poniéndome a mil, luego empezó a moverse encima de mi introduciendo mi pene en ella, en un vaivén cargado de lujuria, de deseo, hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax. Aun temblando la acerque a mi y la bese, recorriendo con mi lengua toda su boca

-me vuelves loco Hermione. Me perteneces igual que yo a ti

Después nos duchamos juntos y decidimos ir comer a la madriguera, quiero que todos sepan que Hermione ya es mi mujer.


	30. Entre bromas y risas

HERMIONE: la de anoche fue la mejor noche de mí vida, POR FIN he sido suya y el quiere que todos sepan que soy su mujer, que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, así que después de ducharnos juntos iremos a la madriguera, quiero que Harry y Ginny sean los primeros en saberlo y esperaba poder hablar a solas con Ron, pues sabiendo el temperamento que tiene, prefería ser yo misma quien se lo contase todo, le quiero mucho y es importante para mí el no perder su amistad

-Sev, en una semana volveremos a Hogwarts y tenemos que hablar sobre que vamos a hacer cuando volvamos a ser profesor y alumna en mi último año.

-bueno, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es hablar con Minerva, ya que es la directora y tiene que estar al tanto de nuestra relación, eres mayor de edad y ella no puede oponerse, aunque debemos tener cautela con el resto de la gente, creo que ningún otro alumno o profesor debería saber que estamos juntos, excepto Lupin y Ginny.

-yo pienso igual, no quiero que nadie sepa que salgo con mi profesor, soy una gran estudiante y no quiero dar pie a que piensen en favoritismos de tu parte, quiero que me sigas tratando como siempre.

-no te preocupes por eso, voy a seguir siendo el grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras.

-ups! siento mucho lo de ese apodo cariño

-no te preocupes, si tiene su gracia y todo

-en serio?

-pues no!, jajaaj, no pongas esa cara de circunstancia niña

Me acerqué a él y lo bese, y sin soltarle la cintura le dije que igual deberíamos ver la manera de poder vernos y estar a solas de vez en cuando.

-no te preocupes por eso, los alumnos de último año que habéis luchado contra Voldemort vais a poder salir del colegio durante los fines de semana, eso incluye a Ginny. Así que yo también dejaré el colegio los fines de semana para poder estar contigo en casa de tus padres o en donde tu quieras.

-hablas en serio? tendremos los fines de semana para los dos, eso es fantástico, te voy a tener para mí solito, jejeje.

-pues sí ,pero nena, no puedes descuidar tus estudios por estar conmigo, cuando tengas exámenes no me vas a ver el pelo ...

-perdón, pero se le olvida con quien está hablando profesor? soy la insufrible sabelotodo, la ratón de biblioteca, y ni loca dejaré de lado mis estudios y menos mi último año, antes termino con usted.

-así, tan fácil?

-sí, tan fácil como, Adiós profesor Snape, volveré a ser suya el año que viene

-pues si eso es lo que quiere, lo dejamos y ya al finalizar el curso pues ya veremos qué pasa

-JA!, y perderme tus besos y tus caricias todo un año? ni loca que estuviera, claro que sí usted cree que podría estar sin tocarme un año entero pues...

Y me alejé andando, claro que Severus no tardo en abrazarme por la espalda y acariciar mi vientre con su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha me levantaba la falda acariciándome el clítoris por encima de la ropa

-nena este cuerpo no estará lejos de mis manos ni de mi boca todo un año

Entonces me besó el cuello pero yo, haciendo alarde de mi fuerza de voluntad lo detuve antes de que la cosa fuese a más.

-anda murciélago, vámonos que ya llegamos tarde a comer a la madriguera

-murciélago eh? muy graciosa

-jajaajaja! no me hagas cosquillas amor, jajjaaja, ya! vamonos.

Me alejé y me metí en la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flu y pronuncie La Madriguera, unos segundos después llegó Severus.


	31. la reaccion de Ron

SNAPE: Al llegar al salón de la madriguera no había nadie, pero escuchamos unas risas provenientes de la cocina, al entrar estaban todos, Harry, la señorita Weasley, el zanahorio, Luna, Remus, Draco y Narcissa. Al ver Hermione a Ron ella se tensó y apretó mi mano con fuerza, de repente Ginny nos vio

-Por Merlín, por fin chicos, ya iba siendo hora

Y empezó a dar saltitos empujando a Harry

-qué pasa?

A medida que hablaba el pelirrojo, se iba dando la vuelta y ahí empezó el escándalo

-pero qué coño hacéis tomados de la mano

-Ron, Severus y yo

-qué? Snape y tú qué?

-Señor Weasley no le levanté a la voz a mi mujer

-no diga gilipolleces, Hermione no es nada suyo

-Ron, por favor, escúchame, nosotros

-no quiero oírlo Hermione

Y el muy imbécil se marchó empujando el brazo de Hermione cuando ella intentó detenerlo. Yo quise abrazarla y decirle que él no merecía la pena, pero no tuve oportunidad, ella me soltó la mano y salió corriendo detrás suyo. Sé que ella me ama a mí, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme celoso.

HERMIONE: sabía que no se lo tomaría bien, pero creí que al menos me daría la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas, él no confía en Severus. Ron es un buen hombre pero cuando se obzeca en alguna cosa es muy difícil que dé su brazo a torcer, aun así es uno de mis mejores amigos y no voy a parar hasta que acepté mi relación con Severus Snape, así que fui detrás suya, aun sabiendo que mi hombre se estaría muriendo de celos.

Conozco muy bien a Ron, así que sabía donde encontrarlo, solo se metería en dos sitios, el primero la cocina, pero obviamente allí no está, y el segundo el jardín, y efectivamente, allí estaba. Me lo encontré paseando de un lado a otro, mirando para el suelo y maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Ron

-QUÉ!

-no te pongas así Ron

-cómo quieres que me ponga? por Merlín, que se te pudo pasar por la cabeza para fijarte en él?

-todavía no sé muy bien como paso, pero sucedió y no puedo vivir sin él

-te lleva veinte años

-lo sé

-nos lo hizo pasar fatal en Hogwarts

-Ron, lo sé

-entonces qué ha pasado, porque no lo entiendo, qué ha cambiado?

-él. Mira tú no lo viste, no sabes como estaba cuando lo encontramos, estaba destrozado anímicamente, todas las pesadillas, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que él también había amado y sufrido, y no sé, poco a poco me fui enamorando de él, no he podido evitarlo, y él también se enamoró de mi

-contéstame una cosa, aunque ya sé la respuesta, pero aun así quiero oírlo de ti. Fue por él verdad?, por su culpa?

-de qué hablas?

-no te hagas la tonta Hermione, que no te queda, y menos aún me quieras ver la cara de tonto a mí

-lo siento, tienes razón. Sí, fue por él, por él es que estuve tan deprimida y por eso no quise decirte que se trataba de él.

-y lo has perdonado. Por qué?

-porque sé que me ama, porque me ha pedido perdón mil veces y porque yo le amo.

Entonces mi amigo bajo la cabeza y resoplo, y de nuevo se puso a caminar de un lado para otro.

-Ron, no te pido que lo entiendas, ni siquiera te voy a pedir que intentes conocerlo y ser su amigo, aunque me gustaría.

-entonces que quieres?

-que no te alejes de mí, que junto a Harry sigas siendo mi mejor amigo y que respetes mi decisión

-Uffff!. Eres mi mejor amiga y nada de lo que hagas me alejará de ti y junto a Harry siempre serás una parte muy importante de mi vida, y sí tu amas a Snape, respetaré vuestra relación y seré lo más cordial que pueda, pero no he olvidado lo mal que lo has pasado por su culpa, y si tu lo has perdonado, yo no, aun así te prometo que sí veo que te hace feliz, si veo que realmente te quiere, entonces estaré dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

-gracias Ron

Me abalancé a sus brazos y el me correspondió al abrazo y luego de unos segundos me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-anda Hermione, vamos, no quiero que Luna piense lo que no es. Reaccioné así porque al darme cuenta de que él era el que te había hecho sufrir, me hirvió la sangre de verte con él. Espero que tu noviecito no te diga nada por venir detrás de mí.

-conociéndolo estará muerto de celos, pero sé como hacer para que se le pasen. Anda pelirrojo, vámonos a la cocina.

Cuando entramos en la cocina Ron se acercó a Luna y la beso apasionadamente, y yo hice lo mismo con Severus

-le amo señor Snape

-la amo señorita Granger

-ejem, ejem. Entonces todo arreglado Hermione? Ron?

-sí todo arreglado Harry, Ron solo se preocupa por mí

-solo tengo dos "hermanas" y no dejaré que ningún tipejo les haga daño

-señor Weasley, "mi" Hermione no es su hermana, y aquí el único que tiene que preocuparse por ella soy yo

-más le vale preocuparse

-qué es lo que han dicho Potter y Weasley

-Hermione amiga, no te envidio nada, lo que vas a tener que aguantar, celos a tres bandas

-bueno Ginny, me temó que a ti también te toca lo tuyo, dudo que Harry y Ron vayan a dejar que se te acerqué alguien.

-desde luego que no!

-Harry! Ron! ya llega. Miren Hermione, Luna, que os parece sí mandamos a este trío de tontos a dar un paseo y nos vamos al cine o algo así.

-me parece buena idea

-a qué sí Luna? pues venga, vámonos.

Y desde luego que nos fuimos dejando atrás a Harry, Ron y Severus, pero también a Draco y a Lupin, porque desde luego nos llevamos a Narcissa con nosotros al cine.

FIN!


	32. epílogo, tres años después

**_He escrito un epílogo y como me ha quedado algo largo lo he dividido en dos, espero que os guste esta primera parte. Gracias a todos por leer mi historia y gracias a los que me habéis dado vuestra opinión. Bicos_**

HARRY: Hace un año que acabé mis estudios de auror, al igual que Ron, a Ginny aún le queda este año. Hace seis meses que nos hemos casado y cada vez estoy más enamorado de ella. estuvimos un tiempo intentando tener hijos, ya desde antes de casarnos queríamos tenerlos, pues no habíamos decidido si casarnos ahora o esperar a que ambos llevásemos un tiempo trabajando, el caso es que, por fin, Ginny está embarazada de dos meses, así que para cuando termine de estudiar, estará de siete meses. Aún no podemos saber el sexo del bebe, pero venga lo que venga, que este sano.

RON: Acabé mis estudios de auror y a Luna le queda un año más para terminar sus estudios de arte en una escuela muggle, sí, lo sé, está loquita, mira que estudiar en una escuela muggle, pero es mi loquita. Hemos decidido esperar a que termine sus estudios antes de casarnos y de tener hijos. Harry y yo llevamos trabajando como aurores unos tres meses. Estoy feliz porque voy a ser el padrino del hijo de mi hermana y de mi mejor amigo.

Severus y yo terminamos por llevarnos bien, he podido ver que el realmente ama a Hermione y a ella la veo muy feliz con él, así que cumplí mi promesa de darle una oportunidad y mira tú por donde ahora casi podíamos decir que éramos amigos.

HERMIONE: Mi último año en Hogwarts fue muy tranquilo, durante la semana Severus y yo solamente éramos profesor y alumna, nunca estábamos juntos, ni siquiera lo intentábamos pues queríamos ser discretos hasta que yo terminase de estudiar allí, aunque no podíamos evitar mirarnos todo el tiempo y cada vez que él venía a revisar alguna de las pociones que nos estaba enseñando, al pasar por mi lado me rozaba un brazo con su mano, cada vez que se acercaba a mí para corregir algo que estaba haciendo mal en mi caldero, él me susurraba que me amaba y yo tenía que esforzarme por no besarlo delante de todos mis compañeros, Ginny que se daba cuenta de esos roces "casuales", se reía por lo bajo al ver mi sonrojo y yo tampoco podía evitar sonreír, algo que Severus aprovechaba para poder sacarnos puntos a nuestra casa con la excusa de que no atendíamos en casa, el muy capullo de mi chico no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para quitarnos puntos y favorecer a su casa, eso sí que no había cambiado. Eso sí, los fines de semana eran todos para nosotros, yo me iba a mi casa el viernes por la tarde a las seis, pues ya no tenía más clases y mientras que esperaba por Severus, puesto que el salía más tarde, yo aprovechaba para estudiar, y cuando por fin llegaba me tiraba a sus brazos para besarlo y acariciarlo, y nunca me cansaba de estar entre sus brazos, de hacer el amor con él.

Ahora estoy en mi último año de mi carrera de medimaga y estoy muy contenta. Severus y yo estamos preparando nuestra boda, sí, él me está ayudando, no es increíble?. Cada día me sorprende más, el otro día hablando del embarazo de Ginny, Severus me planteo la posibilidad de tener hijos juntos, y aunque yo soñaba con ser la madre de sus hijos, no estaba segura de si él querría tenerlos, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que lo paso el con un padre que lo maltrataba y sé que le daba pavor tener hijos y no ser un buen padre, por eso aún me sorprendió más oírle decir que quería que tuviésemos hijos juntos, me ha dicho que sabe que me gustan los niños y que a él nada le haría más feliz que tener hijos siendo yo la mamá. Estoy segura de que será un gran papá.

Estoy muy ilusionada con ser la madrina del bebé de Harry y Ginny cuando nazca, seré la madrina junto con Ron.

SNAPE: El último año de Hermione en Hogwarts fue, en parte, una tortura para mí, el no poder besarla, ni acariciarla me volvía loco y cada vez que algún chico se le acercaba con idea de pedirle una cita, tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por permanecer calmado y no acabar noqueando al pobre chaval al estilo muggle, de un puñetazo. Los fines de semana sin embargo, eran otra cosa, no me separaba de ella para nada, nos bañábamos juntos, cocinábamos juntos y hacíamos el amor hasta acabar exhaustos, también viajábamos de vez en cuando, estuvimos en París, Roma, en Madrid, nos aparecíamos en cualquier lugar del mundo que deseáramos conocer.


	33. Epílogo final

SNAPE: siempre he creído que había nacido para ser infeliz amando durante años a la misma mujer, una que nunca me quiso y que además está muerta, hasta que llego cierta castaña que revoluciono mi mundo y que me enamora más y más cada día que pasa, y lo mejor de todo es que ella siente lo mismo por mi.

Yo sabía que ella deseaba que tuviésemos hijos, pero que tenía miedo de planteármelo, ella sabe muy bien la mala relación que yo tenía con el maltratador de mi padre, y pensó muy acertadamente que yo tenía miedo de ser un mal padre, pero eso era antes, porque mi Hermione me hizo darme cuenta de que gracias a Merlín, yo no soy como mi padre, así que al final he sido yo quien se lo ha pedido, ella me ha dicho que sí y se lanzó a mis brazos, obsequiándome con una de las mejores noches de sexo de mi vida. Dios! cómo amo a esta mujer!.

HERMIONE: En cuanto a Jen y Michael, ellos se han ido a vivir a España, a Galicia concretamente ya que él tenía familia allí, Han tenido un niño

HARRY: Por si sentís curiosidad, Dan a conocido a una chica argentina y está viviendo allí con ella y son papás de una bebita.

GINNY: Draco y Astoria se han casado y ahora son amigos nuestros, él está muy cambiado y se ha convertido en un excelente amigo de mi Harry y ahora adora a Hermione, quien lo iba a decir, jejeejej.

RON: Mis padres y George se han adaptado bien a Rumania y están viviendo allí. George hace un año que vino a presentarnos a su prometida. Percy murió en un accidente de tráfico hace poco más de dos años. Bill y Fleur son muy felices y me han dado un sobrinito precioso. Charlie vive con un chico, lo hemos conocido vía conferencia (Hermione nos ha enseñado, jejej), y a todos nos ha caído muy bien.

SNAPE: Lupin y Narcissa están de luna de miel en Roma junto a Ted y después, desde que vuelvan de su viaje, el ha decidido que será profesor en Hogwarts, aceptando así una oferta de McGonagall, él y Narcissa empezarán a vivir en el colegio, Lupin ha decidido dejar de trabajar como auror y dejarle paso a las nuevas generaciones.

En cuanto al juicio, tanto Narcissa como yo hemos sido absueltos, yo sigo trabajando de profesor, aunque ya no vivo en el colegio durante el curso, si no que Herms y yo estamos viviendo en la que era la casa de sus padres, yo vendí la de los míos y doné todo el dinero ganado a una asociación que se encarga de ayudar a las familias que salieron peor librados de la guerra, McGonagall y Hagrid están detrás de dicha organización, si no fuera así yo no me hubiese fiado, pero sé que ellos sí que se están ocupando de ayudar y que ese dinero realmente se destina a lo que se dice que está destinado.

Lucius está en Azkabán, condenado a cadena perpetua.

**_Bicos y gracias por leer, por comentar o por ambas cosas._**


	34. La boda

HERMIONE: Estoy muy nerviosa, hoy me caso con el hombre de mi vida y aunque soy feliz, también tengo unas enormes ganas de llorar por no poder compartir este día con mis padres. Severus y yo hemos decidido que los padrinos sean Ron y Luna. Ah! y sorpresa! estoy embarazada!. Tengo dos meses de embarazo y Harry y Ginny ya han sido papas de un niño precioso, yo quiero que mis dos mejores amigos formen una parte importante de mi vida junto a Severus, y puesto que Ron será el padrino de mi boda, Harry y Ginny serán los padrinos de nuestro bebé.

Estoy lista y es la hora, Ron ha venido a recogerme, está guapísimo, con un traje negro y una camisa roja, y sin corbata, les he pedido a todos que no la llevasen, sé que es una estupidez, pero es que mi padre siempre la llevaba y es una prenda que me recuerda demasiado a él, por eso no quiero ver a ningún hombre con ella el día de mi boda.

Cuando voy caminando hacia Severus veo allí a toda mi gente, los Weasley al completo han venido para la boda, Harry y Ginny están impresionantes, aunque el más guapo de todos es mi ahijadito James, también están Lupin y Narcissa, Draco y su mujer con la niña, los profesores de Hogwarts, Hagrid está llorando y yo estoy a punto de imitarle.

Severus está guapísimo, está vestido con un pantalón de lino blanco y una camisa roja, se ha cortado el pelo y tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo no puedo evitar suspirar y mis piernas tiemblan de lo nerviosa y emocionada que estoy.

-te ves hermosa Hermione

-gracias Ron

-tranquila, no dejaré que te caigas. Este será el segundo mejor día de tu vida.

-el segundo Ronald

-claro Herms, el primero será cuando tengas a tu niño/a en brazos, jejej

Miro para mi querido amigo, suspiro, le sonrío y sigo caminando hacia adelante ya más tranquila. Ron ha conseguido que mis nervios ya no estén.

SNAPE: Estoy esperando por mi niña en el altar, a mi lado está Luna, la madrina de la boda. A su derecha están Harry y Ginny. Por cierto, voy a ser papá!, estoy tan ilusionado con ello, y Hermione aún está más guapa que nunca, el niño que sobrevivió y al que he aprendido a querer como a un hijo, será el padrino junto con su mujer de nuestro hijo.

Por fin!, Hermione aparece del brazo de Ron y está, está, Dios!esta hermosa, bella, indescriptible. Va vestida de blanco, el vestido es palabra de honor (hombros al descubierto, sin tirantes), el vestido es ceñido hasta las caderas y luego tiene un poco de vuelo y una cola muy larga, el pelo lo lleva recogido y adornado con una corona de flores blancas y rojas, a juego con mi camisa. Se acerca a mí con una sonrisa y me susurra un te quiero, a lo que yo respondo con una enorme sonrisa y con los ojos aguados, estaba bastante nervioso hasta que la vi aparecer.

-Hermione, antes de ti, yo era todo oscuridad, solo conocía la cara amarga de la vida, pero tu me has traído la luz. Nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti; a ti y a nuestro futuro hijo y prometo cuidaros y amaros todos los días de mi vida.

-Severus, tu me has enseñado lo que es amar, has hecho de mi la mujer más feliz del mundo, tu has sabido ver en mi a alguien más que a una insufrible sabelotodo. Hemos pasado por muchos momentos, tanto buenos como malos, juntos, y estos momentos nos han fortalecido. Te amo tanto que no concebiría mi vida sin ti y sin nuestro futuro hijo. Jamás amaré a nadie como te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo y prometo cuidaros y amaros todos los días de mi vida.

-Os declaro marido y mujer. Señores y señoras, les presento al Sr y la Sra Snape.

_Severus y Herms se besaron y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos quisieron felicitar a la feliz pareja. Luego de los besos y abrazos todos se encaminaron al gran comedor a cenar y a continuar celebrando el enlace. A las doce Severus y Hermione se escabulleron hacia las mazmorras a seguir con una celebración más íntima y privada en los antiguos aposentos se Severus Snape._

SIETE MESES DESPUÉS

Han nacido los hijos de Severus y Hermione, sí, hijos, gemelos, una niña y un niño a los que llamaron Anastasia y Gabriel. Harry y Ginny fueron los padrinos de Anastasia y Lupin, el mejor amigo de Severus, y su esposa Narcissa, la madre del ahijado de Severus, Draco, fueron los padrinos de Gabriel.

**_Bueno chicas este ha sido el final, todos vivieron felices y aunque han tenido algún que otro encontronazo el amor y la amistad que los unen a todos ha sido más fuerte que cualquier problema que pudiesen tener y así han envejecido juntos, como una familia. _**

**_ FIN_**


End file.
